Do the Demigod Split
by Winekita
Summary: While searching for inspiration for the perfect holiday gift, Calypso, Piper, and Hazel accidentally unleash a spell that splits multiple people into different aspects of their personalities. Who was affected? None other than a shy son of Mars, a superhero-copy son of Jupiter, and an inferiority complex-ridden son of Hephaestus, of course. T because reasons. COMPLETE!
1. From Gifts to Griefs

_**So, this kind of thing has been done before. But, knowing me, I wanted to give it a shot! :D**_

 _ **I tried to make this unique in terms of how they split, though to be honest I guess my subconscious thought about the Teen Titans comics (based off the show, not the actual really awesome ongoing one) where Raven gets split into different personalities. I like the idea that Teen Titans Go had (oh, yes, I actually watch that. I defend that there are SOME good episodes in there) where Raven got split because of a prism. I'm going to go off of that, everyone!**_

 _ **No, this won't follow the Titans storylines at all, I'm just using that as inspiration.**_

 _ **And by the way, I'm not home yet ;D Couple more weeks!**_

 _ **So, let's get the ball rolling, shall we?**_

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 _ ***~Do the Demigod Split!~***_

 _ **One: From Gifts to Griefs**_

Let it be known that this was not planned. Honestly, when are accidents _ever_ planned?

Sure, the story ends with people feeling good and one person's true self comes out to public for the first time. Sure, they get the help they need and—well, that's kind of spoiling it. Let's start at the beginning.

It all started when two demigods and one former Titan were digging around in the attic of the Big House. They were all looking for something to inspire them, for the holidays were fast approaching, and they needed some inspiration for presents.

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, dug around in a box labeled **_1967_** and found a glasses case. _Perfect_ , she thought. _I'll get Leo to make a glasses case for Jason—no, I'll get him to make some indestructible rims! Maybe have Calypso enchant them to always reappear in his pocket like Percy's sword?_

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, who was in Camp Half-Blood with her boyfriend on special leave, had found an old quiver in a trunk labeled **_1856_**. That got her thinking that Frank's old bow was looking a little worn. She decided that she would get him a brand new bow with some cool arrows that did more than just fly straight. _Maybe one of the Hephaestus campers could make that, since Leo might be busy with making presents for everyone. Piper said he likes to go overboard on the presents._

Calypso, the former Titan and the daughter of Atlas, on the other hand, was at a loss. Leo was, by far, the hardest person to shop for. Delicate things weren't his style, weapons would just be redundant (since he could make his own) and clothes…well, clothes didn't fit him unless Calypso wove them, and she'd already given him enough fireproof clothes to last at least a month. She didn't know his interests that well—and by that, she meant she didn't know _what_ their meanings are. _Doctor Who_ didn't sound like a time travelling thing, but he insisted it wasn't very medical in nature. _Game of Thrones_ apparently wasn't an actual game. _The Big Bang Theory_ was a comedy about nerds, whatever that was. Don't get her started on the things called _superheroes_.

The former Titan sighed and stuck her head inside a chest labeled **_1508_**. This chest had been moved here when the Americans moved from England. Calypso dug around and felt her fingers brush up against something. She closed her fingers around it and pulled it out into the light.

"What is that?" Hazel asked, setting the old quiver back.

Calypso held the item up. It was a clear gem with six sides. Not very big. Not overly pretty. It did remind Calypso of her island cave with the multitude of gems placed in the ceiling.

Piper grabbed it. "It's kind of pretty. Was there a label for it?"

Calypso groped around in the chest but didn't find any sort of paper that explained what the gem was.

Hazel held the gem now. "It's not really Frank's style."

"Not Jason's, either," Piper added.

Calypso shrugged. "Leo isn't much for gems. If I gave him another jewel, he'd think there was some hidden meaning behind it and try to fit it inside the astrolabe."

"Oh," Hazel exclaimed. "You could do a riddle quest! Lead him along a path using clues, and at the end is you and a nice dinner!"

"Leo Valdez solving riddles." Piper shook her head. "He's so ADHD I don't think his attention will last that long."

"And Jason Grace will do better, I imagine?" Calypso joked. "He's so busy nowadays I would think he wouldn't have time for a measly riddle hunt."

Hazel giggled. Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't deny that," she said. "But he's busy for a reason and I can respect that."

"Frank Zhang is the same, no?" Calypso asked. "Being praetor and all, it must take some sort of toll."

Hazel nodded. "He's right for the job, though. I couldn't think of anyone else in the Legion that could do it, especially with Reyna."

They all laughed, not noticing the glow of the gem in Calypso's hand.

"But, in all honesty," Calypso continued, "Leo isn't the type for scavenger hunts. I don't know what to get him."

Piper smiled. "Make him a scarf or some gloves or something."

"He isn't susceptible to the cold of winter."

"But he'd still appreciate the gesture. Leo loves your gifts. And, if you don't want to make him something, I'm sure a night alone with you is perfect for him."

Calypso smiled. "We haven't had a night alone in a while. Perhaps I'll ask Chiron if we can go out into New York to have a nice dinner."

"That's the spirit!" Hazel clapped. "In fact, Frank and I should do that, too! Only, not with you two; we should have dinner somewhere you won't be."

Piper nodded. "I like that idea. Jason and I should do it, too."

The gem shattered. The girls reared back in alarm.

"Geeze, Calypso," Piper muttered. "If you don't want us stealing your idea, you could have just said so."

Calypso blinked. "That wasn't me. I wasn't even holding it that hard."

Hazel yelped. The two other girls looked at her, saw her golden gaze lifted to the ceiling, and then looked up.

Six little gems floated in the air, each a single color of the rainbow: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. They floated in a circle, spinning around each other. The sunlight caught on the sides of each gem and a rainbow of light flooded the room. The girls shielded their eyes, but each of them continued to see spots after the light faded.

When it was over, they all opened their eyes. The gem was whole again, but this time it was black, like it was made entirely of obsidian.

Piper reached out to touch it, but Hazel slapped her hand away. "Back off," the daughter of Pluto warned. "That gem is still emitting great power. It's throwing my senses into overdrive."

"Even I can feel the threat," Calypso said. "That gem just did something. Are we all okay?"

They patted themselves down, checked their limbs and heartbeats, and nodded to each other.

"Good, now….what did this thing just do?"

Piper shrugged. Hazel pointed to the gem. "Look," she whispered. "There's writing on it now."

The girls squinted and gazed at the black gem. Written on the sides were three names:

 ** _Leo Valdez_**

 ** _Jason Grace_**

 ** _Frank Zhang_**

They looked at each other in horror. "Guys," Piper called. "Are you inside the gem?"

No answer.

Calypso kind of relaxed. "We said their names out loud. The gem must react to names."

"We said Reyna's name," Hazel said.

"But not her full name." Piper sighed. "We said our boyfriends' full names right in front of an item that could very well be dangerous…and we call our _boyfriends_ idiots."

Hazel stood up and looked outside. "Well," she said. "I can see that _Jason_ is okay."

Calypso and Piper rushed to the window. Jason was walking around, looking at the cabins and taking notes in a small notebook.

Piper blinked. "When did he…?"

Calypso and Hazel looked at her. A lump formed in Hazel's throat. She was fearing something but did not know what it was.

Piper scratched her head. "When did Jason put on an orange shirt? He was wearing a blue one today."

"Maybe he decided to wear the CHB shirt halfway through the day?" Hazel offered.

"He doesn't do that," Piper said. "Plus, all of his CHB shirts are being washed. Today was laundry day for him."

Calypso backed away from the window. "We're freaking out over something that's probably nothing. Why don't we go down and talk to Jason? I'm sure he's fine."

She grabbed an old piece of curtain that had fallen onto the floor decades ago, gingerly wrapping up the gemstone. "We'll take this with us and ask Chiron about it after we talk to Jason."

"That'll get us in trouble," Piper whined. "We promised we wouldn't mess with anything."

"We didn't mess with anything," Calypso said. "This gem messed with us, and possibly our boyfriends."

The three girls descended from the attic and made their way outside. Hazel elected to hold the gem, stating she was better at handling 'cursed' jewels than Piper or Calypso. No one argued that point.

Piper was the first to reach Jason. "Jason," she called. "Jason, are you okay?"

The son of Jupiter turned around. Everyone froze.

Jason was not wearing a CHB shirt. It was just plain orange. His hair was styled in a sort of geeky way—kind of like he combed it down on either side of his head. His glasses were enormous; the lenses looked like bottle bottoms, which made his eyes huge.

His eyes.

Piper had been in love with Jason's electric blue eyes since the moment they met, Mist or no Mist. They'd always been blue. Bluer than the sky, sometimes darkening to match his stormy mood.

But now his eyes were not blue…

They were _orange_!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ooh. What just happened? Which Jason is this? Where are Frank and Leo? You'll have to find out!  
**_

 _ **I have all their personalities set up, but out of curiosity, what different personalities are you expecting to see from our boys?**_

 _ **I'd also like to give a shout-out to the second inspiration behind this story. Thank you to TeamIris-GoROFLcopters for creating that awesome story, 'Jason Grace and the Seven Not-Leos'. It was awesome, as was the spin-off for Jason himself. If you want to read a split-Leo story before this one gets rolling, that's the one to read!**  
_


	2. The Rudest Nerd in the World

_**Not every personality has to be nice. I can justify this. When I talk about something I actually know about, something I can defend, I come off as rude and haughty. It happens to everyone.  
**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the second chapter. I'm on a roll, today!**_

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Two: The Rudest Nerd in the World  
_**

The geeky-looking, orange-eyed Jason stared back at Piper. "What do you mean? I feel fine."

Hazel snickered. "You look…odd, to say the least."

Jason tilted his head. "Pardon?"

Piper shook her head, as if to clear the image of dork-Jason from her memory. "Is there some sort of costume party the Stolls are having? Or a nerd-theme going around camp?"

Jason actually looked offended. "I thought you said you liked me with glasses on!"

"I wasn't talking about _those_ glasses when I said it. The ones you had earlier were fine."

"What possessed you to think this was a good fashion statement?" Calypso said with a giggle.

Once again, there was an offended look. "What are you talking about?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Calypso saw Leo. He was slouched, wearing a dark blue hoodie. He hurried around a corner and vanished from her sight before she could go chase after him.

An iguana sidled by and stopped on Hazel's foot. The daughter of Pluto glanced at it and told it to shoo. The iguana moved off of her foot, but didn't leave her alone.

"I think it likes you," Calypso noted.

Hazel sighed and picked up the animal. The iguana crept up her arm and settled itself on to her shoulder. It wouldn't budge after that.

"First gems, now lizards," Hazel grumbled.

Meanwhile, Piper was still questioning Jason about his attire and attitude. "Seriously, the joke's over," she warned. She reached up to ruffle Jason's hair. "Stop acting so weird."

Jason dodged her outstretched hand. "I'm not acting weird! This is the way I've always acted. The stupid teenage hormones and snarky attitude always seem to get in the way. Well, that and Honor always insists _he_ should be the main Jason! Honestly, I can get no work done with those others around!"

"What others?"

Jason sighed in exasperation. "The other Jasons, of course! There are more of us than just six, but we are the dominant traits."

"Six Jasons?" Piper nearly screamed. "How can there be six of you?"

Jason pointed to the wrapped-up gem in Hazel's hands. "You were the ones who fiddled with an obviously magical item. Don't you know what that is?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, actually, I don't know the name of it," Jason admitted. "But I _do_ know that it's what caused the glorious separation! It's so obvious a baby could figure it out! Do you know how much knowledge Jason has, yet Honor and Bravery make him ignore? We honestly could have won the war a lot faster if they'd heeded my strategies, but _no_! Storm had to but-in and say _Kill it with lightning_ , and—"

Calypso rubbed her temples. "I am very confused. How many Jasons are there, again?"

"Six of us have been released," the dork-Jason replied. "We are the main aspects of his personality—Wisdom, Honor, Bravery, Storm, Sadness, and Romance. If we're being frank, though, Storm isn't really a personality. More of a personification of our powers."

"Which one are you?" Hazel questioned, irritated. "Mr. Talks-a-lot? Mr. Rude?"

"I am Wisdom." He puffed out his chest. "I hold the knowledge, the riddles, the history…everything Jason chooses to _bury_ , then goes slapping himself when he needs it! How do you think he came up with the shrines for every god idea?"

Piper felt her skin crawl. She was glad this wasn't the main Jason. He might have just suggested _talking_ Gaea to death…

Hazel unwrapped the jewel. "So, if this split you up…where are the other Jasons?"

"Around." Wisdom shrugged. "I'm not their keeper. Honor is."

"Which one is Honor?" Calypso asked.

"He's the Jason you know and love—well, I suppose _love_ is more Romance's specialty. Not my style. Gets in the way."

Calypso gasped. "Wait, if this split you up…it must have done the same for Frank and Leo!"

"Correct." Wisdom fixed his bottle glasses. "I do remember being in the same place with seventeen others, five of which were Jasons. The other twelve were different aspects of Leo and Frank."

"Where are they?" Hazel demanded. The iguana's head bobbed away for a moment, as if she'd hurt its ears.

"As I said, I'm not their keeper, especially Leo's or Frank's. The moment we split was the moment we walked away from each other. I've been on my own."

 _I can see why_ , Piper thought. _You're arrogant and rude with all that knowledge. No wonder Jason doesn't like you to be the main personality._

That got Piper thinking about what her different personalities were, which just gave her a headache.

Calypso glanced back to where the blue-hoodie-wearing Leo had disappeared. She should have grabbed him when she had the chance.

"So, are all the Leos and Franks split up the same way?" Calypso asked.

"Obviously not," Wisdom said, tilting his head higher. "Neither of them have _Storm_. I'd suppose Leo would have Fire and Frank…hmm, shape shifter?" He eyed the iguana still sitting on Hazel's shoulders. "And then, of course, there's me, Wisdom. Leo is creative, but not wise. Frank…he has a long way to go before his knowledge can become a main aspect."

 _Okay, I am two words away from slapping him_ , Piper thought murderously.

"Do you at least know what their other aspects are?" Calypso huffed.

"Why would I know that?" Wisdom asked, annoyed.

"We would."

All four of them turned around. Walking toward them were three familiar figures. Two were above six feet in height. One was only around five foot six. One had almost-shaggy blonde hair, one had a smooth black crew cut, and the last one's black curls were all over the place.

These were the three figures Piper, Hazel, and Calypso knew well. They were Jason, Frank, and Leo.

Only…

This new Jason had a purple t-shirt on. He had his normal glasses, but those outlined eyes that were also not blue. They were _purple_!

Frank was wearing red, as was Leo. They looked almost normal, as well, but their eyes were both red! It was like they chose to wear the same contacts today!

Leo waved. "What's up, ladies?"

He went up to Calypso and kissed her. It felt hollow and incomplete, like there was something missing.

Leo smiled. "Sorry, Sunshine. Guess my kisses aren't up-to-snuff compared to Romance! Well, he _is_ the expert!"

"Gods of Olympus," Piper growled. "Which Leo are you?"

"Humor, of course!" Leo's grin got wider. "I'm the best one!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: To those who have read Jason Grace and the Seven Not-Leo's, just know Leo is split rather similarly here. Obviously I won't steal that plot, since there's no way I could with this setting, anyway. And a few of them will look very different compared to that story. I just wanted to point out that Leo's aspects are very similar to Iris's version.  
**_

 _ **Sorry to the Jason fans. Wisdom may be knowledgeable, but by-golly can he be rude.**_

 _ **Anyone want to take a guess at who the purple Jason and the red Frank are? :) I technically already gave this Jason away.**_


	3. Humor, Honor, and Strength

**_I'm really on a roll. Last one for the day.  
_**

 ** _I haven't updated any of my other stories because those are on a different computer that cannot get internet at the moment. And flashdrives are not allowed where I am now. So, sorry. :(_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Three: Humor, Honor, and Strength_**

"Humor?" Piper blinked in surprise. "You're Leo's leading aspect?"

Humor shrugged, still smiling. "I'm the one everyone sees the most, so I suppose that's true. I'm not the strongest personality."

Hazel looked at Frank, who was exactly the same, only with red eyes. "And which Frank are you?"

"Strength," he grunted.

"How is that your leading personality?" Piper challenged.

"It takes a lot of strength to overcome the difficulties life presents," the red-eyed Frank said. "Frank's been through a lot. I suppose I come from Mars, really, but…"

Humor chuckled. "How much can you bench press, Strength? I've been dying to know!"

Strength gave him a withered look. "The more you ask, the worse the joke gets. It's not that funny of a question."

Humor pouted, but his smirk was still there.

Hazel stepped up to the purple-eyed Jason, who'd been silent this whole time. "Which Jason are you?"

"Honor," he said simply. He smiled at Piper. Piper smiled back. _This_ was the Jason she knew.

Wisdom spat on the ground. "Go away, Honor."

Honor looked at the orange-clad Jason. "Are you being rude again? I hope you weren't rude to Piper."

"I'm not rude," Wisdom complained. "I merely speak my mind."

"Your mind is too big to be spoken with a few words," Honor said. "I appreciate your knowledge when it's needed. I don't need to know everything or every strategy on the planet for a war that is over."

"You never know when something will come up! And then you'll be sorry you ignored me."

"I don't ignore you."

Humor picked his ear with a finger. "I think I do that. The only knowledge Leo needed for a while was how to survive and how to build awesome stuff."

Wisdom scoffed. "Perhaps you would have come up with a better plan to rescue Calypso had you consulted that near-dead knowledge aspect of yours."

Humor glared daggers at Wisdom. "Watch it, nerd, or I'll—"

Calypso grabbed him and pulled his head toward her. "Don't."

Humor smiled again. "Okay. Sorry, I guess since anger isn't a main aspect, there's a bit of that in me. Must be in the others, too—especially Fire."

"So," Piper drawled. "Why don't we go ahead and find out what the aspects are, so we can get started on getting you all back together?"

"What!?" Wisdom shrieked. "Who said _anything_ about me wanting to join back up with _him_?" He pointed at Honor and scooted away like he had the plague. "Bossy goodie-two-shoes! No respect for knowledge! Just does things because they're honorable!"

Honor didn't react much. He just heaved a sigh and turned to Piper. "Pipes, can you tell me what happened? Why are we split up?"

Piper explained how the gem in Hazel's hands had somehow split the boys up into different aspects of their personalities and powers. They knew of Jason's—Wisdom, Honor, Bravery, Storm, Sadness, and Romance—but had yet to hear what Frank's and Leo's were.

"Well," Strength said. "There's me, the main Frank aspect. Then there's Sadness, Insecurity, Romance, Changeling, and Leadership."

"Insecurity?" Hazel asked incredulously. "Changeling?"

Strength shrugged. "Changeling is the power to transform into animals. Insecurity's really died down recently. Before we joined the Legion, that was Frank's main aspect. Ever since the quest to Alaska, he's been a lot quieter."

"Wouldn't he be quiet to begin with?" Humor inquired.

"No one asked you," Strength quipped.

"Just speaking out of _knowledge_ ," Humor said, glancing at Wisdom with disdain. "I _know_ that one of Leo's aspects is the same."

"Leo feels insecure?" Piper asked.

Humor scratched his chin. "Nope. Inferior. Way worse."

Piper's jaw dropped. He felt _inferior_? _Since when? He's one of the strongest demigods in the world! If anything, Strength should be one of Leo's aspects!_

"So, Humor and Inferiority," Calypso said, unfazed for some reason by this information. Piper made a note to ask her about it later. "Who are the other four?"

"Fire, of course," Humor answered. "We can't be fire users without him. Then Romance—you know him well, Calypso—Creativity, and…um…"

He whispered something in Calypso's ear. Hazel tried to hear, but she couldn't. "What?" she asked. "What's the last Leo aspect?"

"Sadness," Calypso said quickly. Too quickly. Hazel and Piper narrowed their eyes but said nothing.

Honor turned to Wisdom. "So, smart guy," he began. "How do we become one again?"

Wisdom huffed in annoyance. "I told you I don't want to."

"But we need your knowledge to get everyone else back together," Honor tried.

Wisdom's eyes sparkled. "You actually admit that?"

"I admitted it when we faced Kym, didn't I? And when you said we had to give Praetorship to Frank in the House of Hades? I listened then, too."

Wisdom puffed out his chest again. "But of course. I knew it was the smartest plan."

"And what's the smartest way to join the rest of us back into one?"

"Simply touch them for longer than five seconds." Wisdom waved his hand as if this was basic information. "I actually read up on spells like this back in the Legion, though you were always bored by the information. They're simple fixes, just an annoyance for everyone else."

"Just a touch?" Honor asked.

"For longer than five seconds, yes."

"Cool." Humor suddenly jumped over to the two Jasons and grabbed each of their arms. "So, if I do this…" He pulled both Jasons together and made them hug. Both Jasons' eyes were wide with shock. "That means Wisdom shuts up, right?"

Wisdom struggled against Honor. "No! No, I don't want to be back under his—"

A flash of light blinded everyone. The iguana on Hazel's shoulder was startled and skittered off into the woods.

When everyone's eyes adjusted, there was one Jason standing in front of them. His shirt was half purple, half orange. His eyes had both colors, shifting every few seconds.

"Major headache," he said. "Wisdom and Honor are fighting. Shut up!"

Humor snickered. "Stinks, doesn't it? I know those feels from fighting with Creativity."

Strength glanced at the woods worriedly. "Uh, Hazel…"

Piper hugged Jason. "This is great! You're a third of the way complete!"

Jason winced, clutching his head. "Can we hurry and find the others? I don't care who else, just someone to help balance out this war in my head!"

"Hazel…"

"Hey," Hazel said. "Look at the gem!"

Everyone gazed at the black gem. Two sides had now gained a color—Orange and purple, though they were both very greyed-out.

Calypso snapped her fingers. "The colors! There were six colors released from the gem! Humor and Strength got Red for Leo and Frank, Wisdom got Jason's Orange, and Honor got his Purple. Six colors for six aspects! That's why there were only six of each of them!"

"Which explains the rude Wisdom and angry Humor," Piper grumbled.

Humor shrugged. "I told you, anger isn't a big part of Leo's personality."

"So, when you all are together, the gem should be restored to it's natural looks, right?" Calypso asked Strength.

"Sure, I suppose," the red-eyed Frank said, distracted. "But we should…"

Jason nodded. "Yes! That's exactly what will happen!" His shirt turned completely orange, as did his eyes. "It should be easy to figure that out! If I hadn't been joined together I would have said so sooner!"

He groaned, shifting back to half-purple-half-orange. "I repeat," he grumbled. "I don't care which aspect comes next. They all gripe at Wisdom just as much. When there's more aspects than him, he'll submit!"

Humor clicked his tongue. "You take _split personality_ to a whole new level, Superman."

Strength grabbed Hazel's shoulder, finally getting her full attention. "Hazel," he barked. "Why did you let him get away?"

"Who?"

"Changeling!"

Hazel blinked. "Was he here?"

"He was the iguana. Changeling is our power to transform into animals. When separated from the rest of us, that's _all_ he is—a zoo of animals without a human form!"

She stared at the woods, horrified. "Oh no! I didn't know that was him!"

"Just be thankful it's easy to spot Fire and Storm," Humor said.

"Why?" Piper asked.

He pointed towards the lake, where storm clouds were gathering. Black smoke rose up to meet the clouds, no doubt coming from a giant blaze on the beach. "Because when they're loose, they like to be obvious about it."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Evil, aren't I?  
**_

 _ **I wanna defend that Leo's sense of humor is kinda hurtful most of the time, which is why he's sometimes being a poop-head here.**_

 _ **There's a reason Calypso didn't react too much to Leo's inferiority news, and why she was the only one Humor told the last aspect to. That'll come later, don't worry. :3**_

 _ **So, now you know everyone's aspects. The colors will be revealed in due time. Some of them are symbolic (like what I did with the first two Jason's being Orange and Purple?), some not so much.**_

 _ **So, question for you all: Which Leo do you suspect was the blue hoodie-wearing one Calypso saw in the last chapter? :o He's kinda important.**_


	4. To Storm or Fire the Beach Must Fall

**_Yay for a new chapter! This story is going about as fast as The Imp Within did, only with more meat, I suppose :)  
_**

 ** _A few of you are correct on which Leo the hoodie-wearing Leo was. Won't tell yet, it's still a surprise!_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Four: To Storm or Fire the Beach Must Fall  
_**

Piper, Calypso, Humor, and the two-aspect Jason ran for the lake, leaving Hazel and Strength to search for Changeling in the woods. Piper felt a little bad leaving them, but she was a little more worried about the storm and bonfire raging on the beach.

Campers were fleeing, scared for their lives. Calypso stopped one and asked what was happening.

"It's so scary," the girl she'd stopped cried. "There's a storm spirit running loose! What is it the Romans call it? A _ventus_?"

Humor grabbed a guy and asked the same question. "A fire imp is picking a fight with a _ventus_! It's crazy weird on the beach!"

The four of them made their way to the lake. Piper froze in her tracks when she saw the horror show before her.

Hovering in the air was a storm spirit more riled up than Tempest or even Dylan. Its shape was humanoid, and the longer Piper looked at it, the more she picked out features that should belong to Jason. Blue eyes peered down from the storm spirit. He was hurling lightning bolts and insults towards the ground, simultaneously making the wind howl and whip around.

On the ground was a worse monstrosity. A tall, lanky teenager stood proudly. A red devil's tail whipped behind him, and red bat wings protruded from his shoulders. Where his feet should have been were golden-scaled dragon talons with obsidian claws. His skin was transparent, which allowed Piper to see the flames burning _inside_ of the creature. His face was sharp, heralding impish features. Framing that face was a mane of fire that made forest fires look tame. This guy was surrounding himself with a bonfire so huge it evaporated every drop of water within thirty feet.

Humor whistled. "Wow. Fire must be having a blast. Ha! Get it? Blast?"

Calypso smacked him.

Jason gaped. " _That's_ Fire? At least Storm looks relatively similar to Jason, but…that looks nothing like you, Leo."

"Humor," the red-eyed Leo corrected. "I'm not Leo, just a part of him."

Calypso stared in awe at the imp. "Such raw power," she muttered. "So ancient and strong. And you control that so easily."

"We like to use him as a tool instead of a weapon," Humor said. "Fire doesn't like it sometimes. He's been loose a grand total of two times. The first time…well, that's not important."

"And the second?" Jason asked.

"Fire was more than happy to run free that second time, even if it killed a primordial goddess."

Piper and Jason both shivered. They remembered seeing Leo when he was practically _made_ of fire. Even then it had not looked this extreme.

Storm howled louder than the wind, "Give up, demon boy! You can't win!"

Fire spat lava at him, which hit the lake with a _hiss_. "Oh, I'll win, gassy! I'll poke enough holes in you to make you lose some of that hot air!"

"You'd be the expert on hot air, lava turd!"

Fire yowled and shot into the air. The two ancient powers clashed with a boom so great it might have disintegrated a whole town.

Humor and Jason both dove to the ground, bringing the girls with them. Calypso's hair got singed on the way down. Piper was blinded momentarily.

"Did I mention Fire is the reason aggression and anger aren't main aspects?" Humor said with a chuckle.

"Storm's the same way," Jason agreed.

The two clashed again, which sent a shockwave through the air. The clouds split for a few seconds, like a sword had slashed them. The fire died down a little. Storm plunged into the lake and Fire was thrown back onto the beach, smoking.

Piper nudged Humor. "So? Go on, then. Get over there and make nice."

Humor looked absolutely horrified. "Are you kidding? Fire's _on fire_! He'd roast me alive!"

Calypso blinked at him. "What? But you're a fire user!"

"Yeah, when Fire is joined with us! When he's free like this, me and the other Leos are normal! It's the same with Creativity. Why do you think I don't have any bright ideas? Those are in Creativity's department!"

That was when Piper noticed Leo wasn't wearing his tool belt. "You mean to tell me you're Leo without the _Leo_?"

"Been saying that all along, Beauty Queen." Humor sighed. "What makes up Leo, Jason, and Frank was separated by that gem. I don't have a problem being separated from a few of Leo's aspects—Inferiority and…Sadness…I could definitely do without—but I'd rather be in control of _that_." He pointed to Fire, who was beginning to stand up. He was already on fire.

"Then go get him!" Piper yelled. Then, she turned to Jason. "And you try and get Storm before he drowns the camp."

"Drowning sounds like something one of Percy's aspects would do," Humor pointed out.

Calypso shoved him. "Just go," she urged.

Humor looked downright terrified. Jason didn't look much better, either.

Fire's orange eyes shot over to the other Leo aspect. "Go away," he spat. "Or I'll set you ablaze!"

Humor tried for a smile. "And I don't doubt that. But, hear me out: you're trying to defeat gasified Jason over there, right?"

"Obviously," Fire growled. "He's in my territory."

"You're in mine!" Storm snarled as he rose from the water on to the pier a few hundred feet away. Jason slowly made his way over.

Fire began to spark, like he was about to become a blaze. Calypso hoped Humor would get to him before that happened.

Humor waved his arms. "Well, obviously, the whole _Kill it with Fire_ thing ain't happening, right?"

"It will."

"Well, maybe you need something to, uh, help out. Your comebacks are terrible, Fire. Hardly enough to make Stormy-butt angry."

"What's your point?" Fire squinted at Humor.

"Um…" Humor faltered for a moment before continuing. "You need someone who can make him angry. Someone to throw him off his game so you can claim your territory. I can do that. You know me; my sense of humor always irritates Jason, it just depends on when and where. Storm here can't get my good jokes, because he's so stupid. He'll get mad and slip up."

Fire grinned, showing long, white fangs. "I like that."

Humor grinned as well, though his teeth were much flatter. "So, we got a deal?"

"What's in it for you?" Fire prodded.

"Being fireproof again and not getting burned by you," Humor said honestly.

Fire shrugged. "Works for me."

Humor held out his hand. "Deal?"

Piper and Calypso held their breath. Jason was still talking to Storm, who kept shifting between humanoid and horse form. If Fire disappeared before Jason could fuse with Storm, the storm spirit might bolt.

Fire hesitated for a moment, then shook Humor's hand. Humor kept hold of the hand for five long seconds. A blinding flash appeared. Storm was startled, about to run. Jason grabbed him in a bear hug and a second flash came up from the pier.

Calypso's eyes adjusted. Leo writhed on the ground, his shirt now red and orange. His hair kept going from black curls to wreaths of flame. His eyes went from red to orange. Humor was trying to keep Fire under control, but the spirit was very overpowering.

Jason looked relatively unharmed. His shirt now had a blue stripe on it, and his eyes went from purple to orange to blue. Wisdom and Honor were easily keeping Storm in check, and Storm was probably preoccupying Wisdom so the rude aspect wouldn't show himself.

Both girls ran to their respective boyfriends. Piper made it to Jason and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded. "I'll be fine. Storm doesn't like to be caged, but he's gonna have to get used to it again. Halfway there, at least."

Piper smiled. "Yeah."

Calypso, on the other hand, was not smiling. She slapped the son of Hephaestus right in the face. "Fire," she spat. "You come out and I swear I will kick your tail so hard your _previous_ owner will feel the sting!"

Leo cooled off. His eyes flickered with red and orange. His shirt stayed half-red-half-orange. His form was human. "Thanks," he said. "I figured Fire would be furious."

"Let's just get one of the other Leos," Calypso said. "Then Fire won't be so hard to contain."

* * *

 _ **A/N: The next chapter should be around shortly. I was in the middle of writing it, thinking I would just place it at the beginning of this chapter and before I knew it it was really long. xD Oops.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, if anyone's read The Imp Within, my Imp-Leo story, they'll recognize Fire. No, this story has nothing to do with the Imp Within, otherwise Piper would have recognized Leo sooner in his initial imp form. I decided to use it here, since it's better to use than stealing the Leo with flaming hair and coal-black eyes from Iris.**_

 _ **Also, this story has one point that is different from Iris's. Not every Leo is creative or has the tool belt. Not every Leo is a fire user. Not every Jason has storm powers. Not every Frank is insecure or can change into animals. Just like how when Humor kissed Calypso, but lacked the part Romance gives. Without that main aspect, they cannot be the same.**_


	5. Chameleon Hide and Seek

**_Phew, got this one out quickly, too. I'll take a break now, please D:  
_**

 ** _This went from Frank to Beast Boy in no time. I hope you all enjoy this aspect of Frank, one that we don't see at all._**

 _ **I apologize for the Leo as well...it's gonna sting a bit, but it's necessary.**_

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Five: Chameleon Hide and Seek_**

Hazel mentally kicked herself. She'd had one of Frank's aspects just sitting on her shoulder, and she'd let him get away! Sure, she didn't even know Frank had been split like that when the iguana arrived on her foot. But she still should have paid more attention!

Strength held her hand as they walked through the woods. He might not have been Romance, but Hazel still felt he was trying to be genuine. She was glad Strength wasn't like Clarisse—brutal and unforgiving. He was sending strong signals to her, helping her keep her cool.

"We'll find him," he said. "Don't freak out."

"I'm trying," she told him. "Thanks, Frank."

"Not quite Frank," Strength said. "I'm just Strength, but once we start coming together, you can start calling me that again."

"Do any of your aspects not want to rejoin?"

Strength paused. "I don't think so. Maybe Changeling, since he's hiding now. Leadership might want to struggle for power before we join, but beyond that…" He scratched his head. "We can't be separated too long. I can see that we'll all just grow weaker until one of us is left."

Hazel held her breath. "Which one of you is the strongest?"

"We'd be difficult to break down like that. Leadership and I are strong. Insecurity's presence is strong enough to last a while. Romance…well, he's strong around you, so we should see him sooner or later. Changeling is difficult to gauge, so we need to find him fast."

"And Sadness?"

Strength sighed. "The weakest of the main aspects. He's not as strong as he used to be. We'll probably need to find him after we track down Changeling."

Hazel was half-glad to hear this. Yes, she was worried a piece of Frank might disappear and her boyfriend would be incomplete forever. At the same time, she was relieved that his sadness was dying down. It meant he was getting over the death of his family members.

Strength stopped in his tracks. "Did you hear that?"

Hazel stopped, too. "Hear what?"

"Listen."

She did. All she heard were some crickets, bird calls, and faun music. She looked around. For a moment, she thought she saw someone. Her gaze hesitated near a bush, and she swore she saw Leo sitting there. But then she blinked, and her focus was lost.

Strength was looking in the opposite direction. "Changeling is hiding in that tree."

Hazel tore her gaze from the bush and looked up behind her. A green python was curled on a branch, lazily looking down at them.

"How do you know that's him?" she asked.

"How many green pythons actually live on Long Island?"

Point taken. Pythons weren't known for liking cold atmospheres. It was the end of November, yet snow had somehow not arrived in camp or in the woods surrounding it. Piper, Jason, and Leo had explained that the weather was controlled here, and snow came when Mr. D (now Apollo, since his punishment was to take over for Dionysus) saw fit. So far, there was only a chill in the air and a camp that looked like it was still in the autumn season, not winter.

Hazel looked back to that bush. They may have found Changeling, but something told her one of Leo's aspects was here, too. "Strength," she whispered. "I don't think it's just Changeling."

"What?"

Hazel slowly raked her gaze around the forest, trying to spot…

There! Hazel looked at the base of another tree and saw Leo again. She tried to stay focused on him, but each second it was harder and harder. The more she looked, the harder it was to tell what Leo looked like. Hazel thought she'd seen something like this before. Someone she couldn't see very well, whose features were hard to distinguish and remember…

"Echo!" Hazel exclaimed. The Leo jumped, startled. Changeling hissed in the tree.

Hazel stepped closer to the Echo-like Leo. "It's okay, Leo. Sorry I yelled. Are you okay?"

The Leo took a step backwards. Hazel swore she could see his long-sleeved green shirt. "Which Leo are you?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer, but instead bolted. Hazel tried to follow him, but she lost him after two steps.

Changeling hissed again. This time words accompanied the hiss. "That wassss Inferiority. Dissssgusssting trait, if you assssk me. Usssselessssss."

Strength jumped over to the tree and began to climb. "No one asked you. Now come here!"

Changeling shifted into a green macaw and took flight, disappearing into the canopy.

Strength cursed in Latin and came back down.

Hazel took his arm. "This is going to be difficult."

"Severely," the red-eyed Frank agreed. "Two chameleons in a forest…It would be easier to find two needles in a haystack!"

Hazel looked at the gem in her hands. The orange side was now pastel-colored, one shade away from a true orange. Purple was still greyed, and now blue and red were present—also greyed down. "They must have subdued Fire and Storm," she noted out loud.

"Then we'll have to get Changeling and Inferiority to even this out."

"You make it sound like this is a game."

Strength smiled. "We could make it seem like that. Would that cheer you up?"

"Not really."

He shrugged. "Your call, Hazel."

A green spider monkey cackled from one of the trees up ahead. "A game, you say? Sounds like fun!"

Hazel blinked. "Why is he green?"

"That's his color," Strength said. "Makes it easier as long as he stays out of reptilian forms. I think it's funny."

"Why is it funny?"

"Because we've pretty much got a real-life Beast Boy on our hands—only much worse."

Changeling cackled and transformed into a deer. He bounded away. Strength and Hazel chased after him. Once or twice, Strength actually touched the shape-shifter, but Changeling managed to wiggle free and keep running before they could fuse back together. Hazel couldn't even get close.

They came upon Zeus's Fist. Changeling climbed atop as a mountain goat and turned into a lion. He roared, "Naaaaa! Ze venyaaaa! I'm a lion on a rooock!"

Hazel almost laughed. "Sounds like something Leo would do," she noted.

Strength grumbled. "It's always the shape changers that get the sense of humor. He took most of that and left us with null."

"It's okay." Hazel held his hand. "I'm fine with your usual sense of humor. It suits you."

Strength smiled. "I'll make sure to tell that to Changeling once we're back together. Now, here's how we're gonna get him…"

Changeling was still singing. In the tune of the _Circle of Life_ , he sang, "I'm a threat to your liiiives! I will eat you aaaaallll! I am on displaaaaaayy! To remind you you're preeeeeyy!"

Hazel rolled her eyes as she crept up behind Zeus's Fist. She hurriedly skittered up the pile of rocks, which sent little pebbles down in loud numbers.

Changeling turned his head. "Hi, Hazel," he greeted. "Come to be the Nala to my Simba? Or do you wanna be Rafiki and hold me up to make this more authentic?"

Hazel giggled. "Careful, you'll give Leo a run for his money with those jokes."

"I try to tell the rest of the Franks this kind of stuff." Changeling sighed. "But they'll have none of it. Especially Insecurity and Leadership. Insecurity's all like, _No, we aren't funny enough to say those kinds of things!_ And Leadership's all like, _We don't have time to say that! Frank is a leader and should act like one!_ I swear! No one gets me…"

Hazel patted his green mane. "I'm sure you could work something out. I can talk to those other two to let you get some jokes out."

"I'd like that." The green lion purred. "I _do_ like Leo's sense of humor. I'd like it if Frank joined in every once in a while, that's all. It's not even a powers-thing. I mean, I'm a cool power…"

To prove his point, the lion turned into a kangaroo, heron, alligator, squid, and finally back into an iguana.

"But," he continued. "I'm an old power, one that keeps getting passed down. The evolution of jokes through the centuries has kept me going in the Zhang family. But Granny Zhang had no sense of humor, just like her father. Emily—now, _that_ was a girl who knew how to laugh. Her jokes kept her squad in good spirits. I want Frank to be the same with his Legion, since Reyna's too icy."

Hazel smiled and picked up the iguana. "I'm sure that'd be great. But he can't do it without you."

"I guess not." Changeling's iguana tongue flicked in and out. "You promise to talk to Leadership and Insecurity about that?"

"Promise." She held him out over the rock with a skeptical expression. "Not quite the same with a lizard. I don't think any animal would bow to an iguana."

She dropped him. Changeling yelped as Strength caught him and held him in a vice-grip. The shape-shifter struggled, but could not escape before fusing with Strength in a blinding flash. Hazel looked at the gem and saw the Red part was now pastel-colored as well. Green appeared next to the Blue.

Frank, with a red and green shirt and eyes, smiled. "That's what Changeling gets for trying to _iguana_ out of a bear hug."

Hazel dropped down and laughed. "See? That was funny. Everyone likes small things like that, Frank."

The dual-toned Frank nodded. "We'll make sure the others remember that."

The bushes rustled beside Hazel. She immediately dove for them, not even thinking it could be a regular rabbit or a faun.

Someone struggled underneath her. He grunted, but she was the superior and kept him pinned. Hazel looked at him and gasped.

It was Inferiority!

He whimpered pitifully, shielding his face when Hazel let go of his arms. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I didn't mean to spy! I shouldn't be so curious! I'm so terrible!"

He began to cry.

Hazel pulled him up into a sitting position and hugged him. "No, Leo. You aren't terrible. Why would you think that?"

"Because I am," he groaned. "You heard Changeling! I'm so useless and disgusting compared to you guys!"

Frank scratched the back of his neck. His eyes and shirt turned completely green. "I didn't mean it," he admitted. "I was just cranky. You aren't useless."

"Yes I am!" Inferiority sobbed into Hazel's hair. "Everyone calls me the repair boy and I can't even do that right! I can't even fix myself! I'm useless, like a seventh wheel!"

Hazel shook his shoulders and looked him sternly in the eye. "Don't you dare say that ever again! I told you not to take what Nemesis said to heart!"

Inferiority looked stunned. "B-But…it's true…"

She slapped him. "No. You are the strongest demigod I know. Who else defeated a primordial goddess single-handedly?"

"Piper was the one who put her to sleep and Jason weakened her," he complained.

"Who else went back for Calypso to an island that can't be found twice?"

"I had to die to do it. Percy probably would have found a way back easily with his Poseidon powers."

Hazel sighed.

Frank gripped her shoulder. "It's useless trying to convince Inferiority when he's alone. You'll have to talk to Leo about it when he's whole again. You're trying to change this aspect's nature without the help of the others."

"It still hurts that Leo thinks of himself like this," Hazel cried. "He shouldn't demean himself so much!"

"I know," Inferiority whimpered. "It's because I'm so…"

Hazel took the rag that had been wrapping the gem and gagged Inferiority. "I'm not listening to that," she growled. "When you and the other Leos are one again, we're going to have a long talk. Understand?"

The green-shirted Leo nodded, his eyes wide with fear.

Hazel paused and hugged him again. "And I promise I'll help you feel better, however you want me to do it. Whether I have to give you space or smother you, I'll help you." She rubbed his back. "I promise."

They stood up. Hazel looked to the two-colored Frank. "Let's find the others now. We need to get this Leo back where he belongs."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Psh, I regret nothing. That Changeling pretty much turned into the 80's Changeling from the Teen Titans! xD And that Zeus's Fist thing just sort of happened.  
**_

 _ **We rarely get to see a funny side of Frank. A tiny snark or remark here and there, but nothing like Jason, Percy, or Leo. I like to think he buries it. Someone had to get it when the aspects were split, and I decided it would be Changeling.**_


	6. Who is Weak and Who is Strong

**_Another quickie. Last one for the day.  
_**

 ** _Yay for Leo feels, cause they be my specialty! :'D_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Six: Who is Weak and Who is Strong  
_**

Calypso felt Leo's usual heat come off him like a wave. That had been part of what was missing earlier, she'd realized. _His fire user qualities hadn't been there, and our kiss wasn't heated from it_. Leo had kissed her again as thanks for helping tame Fire, and sparks lit up her heart, but it was still missing something.

Piper walked up with the tri-toned Jason in tow. Orange and Red Leo chuckled. "Dude, that is a horrible color combo. Pipes, you should dump him right now. Purple, orange, and blue _definitely_ don't go together, and that just breaks the rules of the Aphrodite cabin."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I hope your next color is purple, then, so we can make fun of you."

The four of them walked back towards camp, holding hands as they went. Both girls felt the incompleteness of their boyfriends' touches, desperately wanting them to be whole again.

Hazel and Frank came out of the woods. Hazel was waving happily.

"Speaking of terrible color combos," Leo continued. "It's not Christmas _yet_ , Frank."

"You found Changeling, then?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Hazel answered. "And someone else."

A ghost appeared out of nowhere. Piper realized it was a green-shirted Leo. His form kept fazing in and out of reality, and if she looked hard enough, she could swear he looked sad.

"Is that Leo's Sadness?" she asked.

Dual-colored Leo groaned. "You had to find this guy so soon? Fire and I were just thinking how awesome it was to not have him grumbling in our head!"

Hazel approached Piper. "This is Inferiority, not Sadness."

Piper gasped and looked at the shrunken son of Hephaestus in a green shirt. "How are you even possible?" she asked him. "Leo's always so…cocky and sure of himself."

This time, both Inferiority _and_ the red-and-orange Leo scoffed. Leo's eyes turned orange and his hair caught on fire. "As if any of you would see him for who he really is," Fire growled. "I suppose you think Humor is the strongest of the Leo aspects, too."

"Let me guess," Jason said. "That would be you."

Fire cackled. "I'm just a power. Storm would say the same, as would Changeling. The strongest aspect of Leo Valdez is definitely not his humor. Humor is only the mask—erk!"

Humor took control, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Shut up, Fire! De—Sadness wouldn't want them to know!"

Inferiority stepped forward. "Don't let him speak! It's not his place! We can't burden our friends even more!"

"Burden us?" Frank asked incredulously.

"Yes," Inferiority cried. "We burden you enough as it is! Leo almost fell apart knowing the kind of burden he placed on you two before he died!"

Hazel and Frank exchanged a sad glance.

"We don't need to burden you more with our sorrows!" the green Leo sobbed. "We don't deserve that much!"

Calypso pulled Inferiority into a hug. "There, there," she said softly, stroking his curls. "Don't start that. What did I tell you on Ogygia?"

"That Leo is…is a good person," the ghost-like Leo whimpered. "That…Leo deserves a good life because he is a good person." He looked Calypso in the eye for a moment, then returned the hug. "Hi, Calypso…"

Calypso smiled. "Hi, Inferiority. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You've talked with him before?" Piper asked.

Calypso nodded. "When Leo described you to me on his first stay on Ogygia, he was very praising. But, he often belittled himself in comparison to you. I've been helping him get over this inferiority complex, slowly. It's actually been a while since I've seen this side of him."

"That's why you weren't surprised when Humor said one of Leo's main aspects was Inferiority. You knew he had it," Hazel realized.

Piper's eyes filled with tears. "I wish Leo would open up about that. I feel terrible knowing he thinks he's in our shadows."

Hazel, Frank, and Jason nodded, equally upset.

Inferiority sighed. "See? Now we've just made everyone sad! I can't do anything right!"

Calypso kept hugging him, helping him calm down. She didn't deny his accusations. She merely ignored them, which seemed to help him settle. "Come," she whispered. "It's time to go to sleep, now. Allow yourself that kindness."

Inferiority nodded mutely. The dual-toned Leo took Inferiority's hand. Five seconds later, Leo was halfway whole, with a red, orange, and green shirt. His eyes stayed red and orange, with flecks of green appearing once before disappearing.

Inferiority hid away, letting Humor mask him like always. Piper and Hazel were sad at the thought.

Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Really wish Inferiority was one of the last ones to join. I don't like his downer mood. It really bums me out."

Calypso side-hugged him. He smiled and hugged back.

Piper hugged him, too, as did Hazel, Jason, and Frank. Leo wiggled out from their grasp.

"Okay," he complained. "Can we save the soap opera stuff for later?"

"I thought our situation pretty much _was_ a soap opera," Frank joked.

Hazel and Calypso giggled. Piper, Jason, and Leo all looked to the son of Mars with wide eyes.

"What?" Frank complained. "I can make jokes, too!"

"Which is not what a leader should be doing!"

Everyone turned around. Leo nearly fell down in his laughter. Hazel and Jason's eyes were wide with alarm. Calypso and Piper were just plain confused.

A purple-clad Frank stood about twenty feet away. He was wearing purple praetor robes, and had a purple laurel wreath in his hair. His eyes blazed violet as he glared at the dual-toned Frank.

Leo was still laughing. "Dude, what are you _wearing_? Is there a toga party someone forgot to tell me about?"

Jason muttered, "Those are the official praetor robes for the Twelfth Legion."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that he's Leadership, then," Piper said.

"Correct," Leadership boomed. "I am the strongest of Frank's aspects!"

Frank growled, his eyes turning completely red. "No you aren't. You're just a stick in the mud that acts too much like Octavian."

"At least Octavian had some good leadership ideas."

Leo's eyes darkened. "Octavian was a terrible leader."

"I said good _ideas_ , not _skills_." Leadership shrugged. "Not everyone is born to be a leader, like Frank or Jason. Some have good ideas, but poorly execute them."

Jason grimaced. "I'm not listening to this."

Frank took a step forward. "Two things, Leadership. One: Don't ever compare Frank to Octavian ever again. Two: You, Me, and Changeling are going to have a nice talk about Frank's sense of humor. Come here."

Leadership dodged Frank's outstretched arm. Calypso watched on in annoyance as Leadership skittered just out of Frank's reach.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Strength, it seems to me that _all_ the Franks can easily dodge you. Do you want me to help again?"

Frank's eyes turned green and a lion appeared. He easily caught up to Leadership and pinned him."

Five seconds later, there was only a lion.

"That went about as well as Wisdom's rejoining process," Jason noted, his eyes purple for a second. Then, he grimaced as his eyes flashed orange in outrage.

Leo twirled a finger in the air. "So, now everyone's got at least half their personalities back. How do we find the others?"

"I hope they didn't leave camp," Hazel said, worried.

"I'm sure they wouldn't," Calypso assured her.

"Well, Creativity might," Leo said off-handedly. "He's quite the little speedster."

"Bravery can be difficult to keep in one place, too," Jason offered.

"How would you know?" Piper questioned.

"Trust me, when you see him, you'll know why."

"Sounds like a blast," Frank said sarcastically.

Suddenly, screams erupted from one of the cabins. The group froze, realizing that most of the screams belonged to teenaged girls.

"Where did that come from?" Calypso inquired.

Frank tilted his head. "I think it came from the Aphrodite cabin."

Leo sighed. "Too bad it wasn't Athena." When everyone gave him a weird look, he said, "If it had been, then Creativity would have been involved. Do you know how much he's been wanting to rig up Cabin Six with mechanical spider traps?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ ** _I really didn't want to do anything special for Leadership, so his part just came and went. He's the most boring of the Frank aspects, and the one I can work with the least. Did anyone really want to see that drag out? Be honest :/  
_**

 ** _Anyway, can anyone take a guess at who's next? It's not that hard!_**

 ** _Also, Creativity is getting referenced, but I bet you won't ever guess what he does when he comes in! Ha! :D_**


	7. Three Hopeless Romantics

**_WARNING: If you have a problem with certain sexualities, you are probably not going to enjoy this.  
_**

 ** _Those of you who have read the Keys know that I am not shy when it comes to my belief on Leo's tastes. I choose to belief that Leo has always hidden this, mainly because he is afraid of what other people might think of it._**

 ** _You have been warned._**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Seven: Three Hopeless Romantics_**

The group made their way to the screaming Aphrodite Cabin. Before opening the door, Piper paused and looked at everyone.

"Just so you know," she warned. "Those screams could mean anything. And I mean _anything_. Be prepared for…"

"Anything?" Leo said, his eyes sparkling.

Piper nodded grimly. She opened the door. Everyone craned their necks to see what the screaming was all about.

Turns out, it wasn't screaming. It was _squealing_.

Every cabin member was in one of three groups; one circled around a bed, one on the ground near the TV, and one by the bathroom.

Leo, Jason, and Frank groaned at different levels of _oh no_.

The group of Cabin Ten teens around the TV were surrounding an orange-shirted Frank. The one in the bathroom wasn't visible, save for a head of blonde hair, so Piper assumed that must be Jason. The ones around the bed were ogling over a purple tank top-wearing Leo.

Calypso blinked in surprise. Most of the males in the cabin were surrounding Leo. _Oh no_ , she thought. _Did he share…?_

The Leo next to her hid his face in shame. "I can already sense it…he told them!"

Hazel looked at Leo with confused eyes. "Told them what?"

Leo's eyes flashed green in alarm. "Nothing! Nothing that needs to concern you!" He gulped, his eyes returning to red and orange.

The purple Leo looked over at the group in the doorway and grinned. He waved, yelling, "Hey, Calypso! Sunshine, come here! I was _just_ telling these guys about one of our romantic moments!"

The entire cabin paused in what they were doing. Hazel noticed that even the bathroom group had stopped.

Purple Leo stood from the bed and sauntered over to Calypso. Piper saw that he was wearing a _tight_ purple tank with even tighter black jeans and thigh high boots. A clip-on small hoop earring was present on one of his ears. His hair was gelled and slicked back, and he wore decorative bracelets.

Something was off about this Leo. The way he moved, the way he spoke…it was like he was… _No,_ Piper thought. _He isn't. The way he normally is around girls, he couldn't possibly be…_

But then she thought of Inferiority, and how hidden that aspect had been until recently. If Inferiority had been so expertly hidden, Piper realized Leo might have been hiding something else.

Meanwhile, Purple Leo went up to Calypso and immediately kissed her. That kiss was full of passion. Calypso felt her form melt under this Leo, like she didn't want it to end. Pure romance, without a hint of lust. _This_ Leo knew how to handle his girlfriend, and could very well give Aphrodite a run for her money.

But it was missing the fire. Romance's kiss was cold, lacking the spark that usually ignited Calypso's heart.

Calypso broke the kiss and pulled Leo's ear to her lips. "Did you tell them?" she whispered darkly.

He grinned. "Of course! I'm finally free to share that secret! Cabin Ten is so happy I said it, too! Look at the outfit they gave me!"

He twirled around and curtseyed. Calypso noticed that those jeans captured his butt just right, but she pushed down the blush.

"We wanted to put him in red," one of the girls (Piper almost slapped her sister Lacy) said. "But every time we put something red on him, it turned purple."

"Because purple is my theme!" Romance cheered. "Red is Humor's thing."

Tri-toned Leo cleared his throat. "Romance," he growled. "Why would you tell them? With a _Frank_ aspect in the room, no less!?"

The orange-wearing Frank turned his head. Hazel saw that he was blushing hard. "It's quite the secret," he admitted. "Though I can't reciprocate those feelings he had, I feel honored."

Hazel narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

A Jason in a red blazer walked out of the bathroom. His hair was combed back, but not in the nerdy way Wisdom had styled it. This Jason's combed hair was much more natural-looking. And hot. Piper felt a blush rising, looking at his face, which seemed to be more handsome than usual.

This Jason smirked, which gave off a bad boy vibe, something Jason wouldn't be able to do on a normal basis. "C'mon, Leo. Tell everyone else in the room about your secret crush before Calypso. The Aphrodite kids already know. This'll spread through the camp like wildfire anyway."

Purple Leo squealed and bounced up and down. He looked at Calypso with wide, purple eyes. "Can I, Calypso? Can I, can I, please?"

She grabbed his ear and threw him to the ground. "You've already told enough people."

Hazel squinted at the tri-toned Leo. "Who did you have a crush on?"

Leo's Romance and Jason's Romance both answered at the same time. "He had a crush on you and Frank."

Tri-colored Frank blushed extremely hard. Hazel fanned herself with her hand.

Piper held up her hands. "Wait," she said. "Back up and rewind that. A crush on Hazel, okay. I can deal with that. But _Frank_? You aren't gay!"

Purple Leo grinned from the floor. "Never said I was. But I _am_ bisexual!"

Hazel looked at Calypso. "You knew this whole time that Leo liked guys?"

Calypso kicked Romance. "It was before he escaped my island the first time. I accused him of liking someone and he broke down and told me of his… _crushes_ on unattainable creatures. Immortal girls, ice queens, Hazel and Frank together… I'm okay with it, but he made me swear not to tell anyone until he thought he was ready."

Fire appeared to be dominant in the tri-toned Leo now. He cackled. "It's funny! _Humor_ and _Insecurity_ were all for keeping the secret! Romance has been fighting it since Leo first discovered he went both ways! Creativity and I had a bet to see if he'd ever tell. I win!"

Humor took control again and grimaced. "We had agreed it was better to keep it a secret, Romance."

Romance pouted. "But now Leo's options aren't so limited. Not that I don't love _you_ , Calypso. I mean that now Leo can talk about guys in public with you. I know you've wanted to do that!"

Calypso did not like how this Leo was reading her mind. It was cute when regular Leo did it in private, but she didn't appreciate this Leo's self-control issues. Not every romantic secret needed to be blabbed.

Hazel walked over to the Orange Frank. "So, you're Frank's Romantic side?"

He nodded, the blush still present on his face. "I didn't know where else to go, so I followed Jason and Leo's Romances in here. Leo was first to get the makeover, and Jason wanted one, too."

"You didn't?"

He looked sheepish. "I was thinking about it. Jason and Leo both look good. The Aphrodite kids really know how to bring out the inner self."

Hazel nodded. Jason's bad boy Romance looked amazing and really fit well. Jason's usual romantics were probably toned down a lot for Piper, so he was probably reveling in the freedom. Leo's was the same way. Now he got to express his gay side without being hidden behind Humor's mask.

"Do you want a makeover, now?" she asked him. "You know, before you rejoin Frank?"

Orange Romance nodded. "I'd like that, but…I'd like it even better if Frank got the makeover."

Hazel smiled and waved her Frank over. They discussed it, and tri-toned Frank agreed (though Leadership was being prickly, trying to butt-in by saying no). They became one, and the Aphrodite kids squealed in delight at the new makeover challenge.

Piper rolled her eyes, but approached Jason's Romance. "I like the look."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'd like to think it suits me."

"So, you like being a bad boy, but Jason doesn't approve," Piper commented.

"Well, he does let me loose sometimes." He winked. "Like that time on the roof of Cabin One. Or when he would sneak into your room on the _Argo II_ for a few midnight make-out sessions."

She blushed. "No one needs to know about that."

"I'm Romance. I have to be truthful. Making my love known is my job."

"Is that why Leo's Romance is so blabby?"

"I suppose." He shrugged. "Leo is a lot more open about his love. He has a lot more to give, after having such a hard life on the streets. He has a lot more to prove."

Piper didn't think of it like that. At first, she'd thought Leo's Romance was terrible, and that he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. She hadn't thought that he was merely letting loose some of the frustration of being kept hidden away for years."

She turned to the Purple Leo. He was obediently hearing out Calypso's arguments, nodding that he wouldn't do things like that again.

"Can I do what Frank just did?" Leo's Romance asked. "When we rejoin, can we get another makeover? It doesn't have to be a great as mine, or as loud a statement. But I think Leo deserves to show his _bi_ side at least a _little_ bit!"

Calypso looked at the main Leo. "It's your call. This is going to spread anyway."

Leo's eyes turned green for a moment. "I don't think I'd look that good."

Romance shook his head. "No, no! Look at me! I look amazing! Let these girls do their magic and I guarantee they'll make us look fantastic!"

Leo finally relented, and Romance disappeared when they shook hands. A couple of guys surrounded him and led him to the bathroom, where Frank was also getting his makeover."

Piper looked at Jason. "Do you want to do it, too?"

Tri-toned Jason shrugged. "I don't see a problem with getting one, but…as long as there's no tight clothing involved…"

Red Romance chuckled. "Nothing like that. That's Leo's problem. He's actually got the legs for that."

Piper, Hazel, and Calypso all giggled in agreement, though Hazel fanned herself again when she thought about it too much.

Romance removed his blazer. Jason took it and put it on. The blazer went from red to black, which looked much better on regular Jason. Romance rejoined him, and Jason's shirt had a new red stripe on it.

Hazel looked at the gem. The red side was complete, as was the orange and purple. Green was pastel. Blue was still closer to grey.

A few minutes later, Leo and Frank exited the bathroom. Hazel blinked.

Frank was wearing a black shirt and regular jeans. On the black shirt were stripes of green, purple, red, and orange. His shoes were regular converse, and his hair was buzzed again.

"He didn't need much to bring out the best in him," Lacy said as Hazel kissed Frank.

Leo had tight black jeans, just like Romance's. His white t-shirt was also tight, with stripes of red, orange, green, and purple flowing through the fabric. He wore a red leather jacket over his shoulders and black army boots under his pants. His hair was neatly combed-through and settled within a red and black beanie. A clip-on earring dangled on his left ear—a little red dice cube.

Calypso smiled. "Look at you," she said happily.

Leo looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't know…the tight jeans are a little much…"

Piper giggled. "They suit you, Leo. Relax and enjoy it. No one's gonna make fun of you for being bi."

"And if they do," Jason said, "we all will kick their butts."

Leo smiled at that. "Thanks. Just…don't bring that up much, will you?"

Calypso kissed him. The fiery spark was back, and his romantic passion fueled his return kiss. This was her Leo. But he still wasn't complete.

"Almost there, Sunshine," he said happily.

She eyed his waist, where a tool belt was missing to clash with his entire outfit. She looked at his eyes, which sparkled red, orange, and purple (as green stayed hidden behind them all). They were missing the creative spark.

And they were missing his primary aspect. The one no one but Calypso knew existed. The one that never _ever_ revealed itself to his friends. The one that had mainly controlled Leo's actions for years. The one that caused him to break down to her that fateful night on Ogygia.

Sadness was not Leo's final aspect. That would imply that he was merely sad about his past.

No, Leo's final aspect was not Sadness. It was _Depression_.

"You know that once the others see him, they'll demand to want to help him," Calypso whispered softly.

Leo nodded. "I know. But, after them accepting my sexuality, and seeing their willingness to help my inferiority complex…I'm not afraid."

"They'll freak out," she pointed out.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure they will…but we'll deal with that when it comes. I know I'm okay as long as you're with me. And I bet Depression will see that our friends can be just as trustworthy as you."

Calypso smiled and kissed him again. "You look good. But you're missing something."

"Yeah." He patted his waist. "Creativity's still got my tool belt. I'm starting to miss it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked as she dragged Jason over to them. Frank and Hazel followed.

Leo grinned. "Just how much hotter I'd look with my tool belt!"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"SUPER JASON, TO THE RESCUE!"

Jason froze. All eyes fell on to him. He groaned.

"Well, at least we found Bravery," he grumbled.

Leo chuckled. "What did he mean by 'Super Jason'?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you don't like bi Leo, then I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry I did that. At least he got a cool outfit. :3**_

 _ **This is not in the same universe as the Keys, otherwise Espie would have known about her father's sexuality already and they wouldn't have had that talk about love being difficult.**_

 _ **So, Leo once again got most of the spotlight. I'm not trying to do that, but it's just too damn easy! xD He's my muse for fanfiction, after all.**_

 _ **Next is SUPER JASON xD Oh lawdy, that's a splendid way to end a chapter.**_


	8. The Sorta Super Hero

**_This one was a little harder to produce. I tried to make the beginning with Bravery as funny as I could. But Leo, being my muse, became the center of attention twice here, and he wasn't even present xD  
_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Eight: The Sorta Super Hero_**

Piper didn't know what she was expecting. The yell made her think Bravery was running around in his underwear, saving kittens from trees.

Oh no.

This was _way_ worse.

This Jason was wearing green. He honestly looked like a Superman cosplayer celebrating St. Patrick's Day. Literally. He wore dark green boots, green tights under a darker green speedo, and a form-fitting long-sleeved under armor shirt with a giant yellow **_B_** on the chest. He even had a yellow cape! He had glasses on, like he'd forgotten to forgo his Clark Kent disguise. His blonde hair flowed beautifully, like when Superman takes flight.

Only this superhero wasn't flying. He had gotten a hold of a bike and was speeding around, looking heroic. This was much to the Stolls' amusement, as they were taking videos with their illegal camcorders.

Leo was now on the ground, laughing. His beanie had fallen off in his sudden fall. Frank was red, looking like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Hazel looked away like she was embarrassed. Calypso just stared at the scene with her jaw open.

Jason just looked ashamed. Piper could sense he was about to go crawl in a corner and die. She smiled evilly, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards the Super Jason. "Let's go meet Superman!"

Leo popped up. He put his beanie back on and grinned maniacally. "I need to get my phone to record this for future generations. Can you guys stall while I grab it from the Bunker?"

"You have a phone?" Hazel questioned.

Leo was already running, screaming, "Monster-free! It's still a prototype, so no patenting it yet~!"

Calypso rolled her eyes and was about to follow when Hazel grabbed her wrist.

"I'll follow him," the daughter of Pluto offered. "I want to talk to him alone about that whole Inferiority thing."

Calypso's eyes flashed in alarm. "Uh," she moaned. "That's not a good idea. With Leo, there's a trust thing involved. You have to slowly work him into trusting you."

Hazel gave her a hard stare, her golden eyes unflinching. "He trusted me to know about his plan to sacrifice himself. I want to talk to him while he's not burdened by Sadness."

Calypso was about to argue that his name was Depression, but held it back. No one knew about it, and Leo would kill her if she revealed it. So, she nodded. "Fine. Go talk to him. Besides…" she looked over at the Stolls. "I'm sure he'll be able to steal the evidence he missed from Travis and Connor."

Hazel smiled and ran after the four-toned son of Hephaestus.

Calypso directed her attention to Frank. He nodded. "She'll be fine."

She smiled. "You sure you aren't jealous that Leo's getting all the attention?"

Frank frowned. "Y'know, jealousy _used_ to be a big part of Frank. Well, at least it was before Leo met you. He wasn't very good at listening to reason."

Calypso's eyes sparkled. "Glad I could help settle that part down."

The two walked calmly over to the two Jasons and Piper, who were surrounded by campers. Bravery's chest was puffed out heroically.

"C'mon," he pleaded without sounding very childish. "Let Storm out so he can fuse with me! I need Storm so I can fly and do more good!"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "One: I don't think it works like that. Two: It's not going to happen, anyway. Three: There's no way I'm letting you fly out of camp to gods know where!"

Blonde, St. Patrick's Day-celebrating Superman pouted. "But who knows what kind of dangers there are! Girls could need saving, animals need to be rescued, children might be trapped!"

Piper was giggling. "I cannot believe you actually think like that."

" _Bravery_ thinks like that," Jason growled. "I tone it down a lot. I'm sure if Percy's bravery came out, it'd be something closer to Aquaman."

The Stolls' eyes lit up. "Say," Travis said. "How'd you guys end up like this?"

"And when will Percy be back from holidays, again?" Connor prodded.

Piper shooed them away. She let them keep the video recording, telling them to buzz off. They happily left to go upload the video.

Unfortunately, Clarisse la Rue took their place instead. "So, what's the 'B' stand for? _Bozo_? _Boob_? _Braindead_?"

The super Jason puffed out his chest again. " _Bravery_. I'm the aspect of Jason that helped save your lives during the war! Without me, poor Jason might have curled into a ball when facing Gaea and her Giants. I was a big part of him when he had to be praetor with Reyna. Why, even facing Nico for the first time made him call on me!"

Frank grunted, trying not to laugh. Piper smirked. Jason just sighed.

"What's with the cape, anyway?" Clarisse prodded. "It's not like you can fly."

"I would if Storm would fuse with me instead!" Bravery complained. "Imagine; a real-life superhero! The world press would eat it up! Villains would tremble in fear in my presence!"

The daughter of Ares rolled her eyes. "An overgrown leprechaun in tights and a cape," she noted. "Evil beware."

"You mock what you are jealous of," Bravery huffed.

A scream erupted from the training area. Everyone froze, turning to Frank. The scream had sounded just like him.

He sighed. "Sadness isn't that… _baritone_ ," Frank admitted. "It's gotta be Insecurity."

"An aspect in danger?" Bravery said in his superhero voice. "To the training arena! Super Jason, to the rescue!"

He dashed off, his cape flowing wildly. Piper wondered if he ever got wedgies in those tights.

The group, which had become a crowd of people at this point, followed Bravery to the training arena. Everyone heard him shout, "Fear not, Insecurity, I shall rescue you!"

Calypso ran beside Piper. "He _does_ realize Insecurity is not a damsel in distress, right?"

Piper smiled at her. "Look at you. I thought you didn't understand modern references that well."

"Leo has bragged about being my _knight in shining armor_ , so I had to learn about the _damsel in distress_ thing sooner or later. If only his _Doctor Who_ references were that easy to follow."

"I know how that feels," Frank said beside them. "Just nod and act like you know what he's talking about and he'll shut up."

Calypso swatted him. "I don't mind it when he does that. Be nice."

They all stopped when they reached the training arena. Weapons were piled neatly against the wall, as always. Chariots sat untouched in one corner.

And in the other corner, Mrs. O'Leary bounded around, barking. The tank-sized hellhound looked like she was having a blast.

Bravery was on her back, yelling, "You've met your match, O'Leary! You shall not harm Insecurity further!"

Piper noticed a yellow-shirted Frank huddled in the corner. He was shivering. Piper noticed this Frank looked way thicker than usual. Chubby, even. Kind of like a panda….

Then it dawned on her that Strength had said Insecurity had been Frank's most important aspect for a long time. Now that Frank had been blessed by Mars, his insecurity must be close to becoming not so important.

Actually, Piper had to squint to see this Frank. She thought maybe Insecurity was like Inferiority, and liked to blend in.

Frank sucked in a breath. "Insecurity's not doing too good," he muttered. "He's fading."

Piper blinked. "What? What does that mean?"

Frank's eyes turned red, signifying Strength was taking over momentarily. "I told Hazel that our aspects are based on strength. Free like this, the weakest of us might fade, and we'll keep fading one by one if not joined together again."

Piper tried not to gasp. Jason was only missing two aspects: Bravery, who was at least in the vicinity, and Sadness. Only Jason knew how strong Sadness was or how long he might last.

"What happens when you fade?" Calypso asked worriedly.

Frank shrugged. "No clue. I guess Frank would be only partially complete. We'd reform into a one-minded Frank, but there would always be a piece missing."

Piper glanced at Calypso. "Do you think we should try to find Jason and Leo's final aspects?"

Calypso trembled. "Creativity is a strong part of Leo's personality. We could probably stand to let him go for a little bit longer. De—" She paused, taking a breath before starting again. "Sadness is probably okay as well."

Piper squinted at her. "What were you about to say?"

"Nothing." Calypso looked around, flustered. "Look, we'll worry about it later. Make sure those two get joined up."

"Where are you going?" Piper asked the former Titan as she turned to get out of the training arena.

"I need to find Sadness," Calypso said.

"Why? You said he might be fine."

" _Fine_ in terms of _not fading anytime soon_." Calypso sighed. "But when it comes to Leo's…feelings…he tends to do the only thing he knows how to do when Sadness is in control."

"And what's that?"

Calypso gave her a sad look. She didn't answer as she sped away, kicking up dust.

Piper blinked a few times before facing the commotion again. She would have to worry about Leo later. Though, the thoughts about what Calypso and Fire had said kept haunting Piper.

 _He tends to do the only thing he knows how to do when Sadness in in control._

 _The strongest aspect of Leo Valdez is definitely not his humor. Humor is only the mask._

Bravery was thrown off of the hellhound, crashing into Jason on accident. They skidded over the ground, turning Jason's black blazer dusty brown. Right before a flash of light blinded everyone, Piper saw Bravery's eyes widen in alarm.

"Oh, _schist_ ," he cursed before fusing back into Jason, whose shirt now had a nice stripe of green on it.

People cheered and clapped, asking for an encore. The Stolls had returned with a vengeance, making sure to get it all on camera.

Mrs. O'Leary bounded around, her tail wagging. She thought her playmate was still present. Bravery was the most fun playmate she'd had since Percy Jackson became her owner. She trotted over to Jason and licked him.

Jason sputtered. "Ack! What? What do you want?"

Mrs. O'Leary went to the side of the arena, picked up a giant halberd, and tossed it at Jason's feet. Jason looked confused before the hellhound barked and got into a playful position.

The son of Jupiter looked over at Frank and Piper. "Get Insecurity while I have her distracted. I'll keep her busy."

Piper couldn't help but admit that that was brave indeed. Taking on Mrs. O'Leary in a game of fetch was like a death sentence.

 _At least Bravery is also being preoccupied,_ Piper thought as she followed Frank towards Insecurity. She asked Clarisse to _please_ give them some space, and the daughter of Ares nodded. She herded the crowd toward Jason and the hellhound.

Poor Insecurity looked very fragile, like a glass panda with a yellow shirt. The thought sounded funny, but Piper didn't laugh.

She bent down next to Insecurity. "Hi," she said softly. "What's the matter?"

Insecurity sniffed. "I…I got scared," he said. "I didn't know where to go. The others seemed so sure where they belonged. I thought maybe I'd be alone here."

"Did Mrs. O'Leary think you were here to play?"

He nodded. "She scared me. I'm not very good with hellhounds. I thought she was attacking."

Frank scratched the back of his neck. "I will admit Mrs. O'Leary is one of those good monsters that kinda freaks me out."

Piper smiled and patted Insecurity on the back. "She can take some getting used to. She didn't mean any harm."

"I know," Insecurity admitted. "I'm just easily frightened. Do you know that I think I'm slowly becoming the aspect of Fear? Frank doesn't need me as Insecurity anymore. I'm okay with that. But he's still afraid of some things… and I think I'm beginning to handle him when he becomes afraid."

"You can do that?" Piper asked.

"Sure. I bet Bravery had been just Confidence, once, for Jason. A lot of us are changing, evolving. We don't ever stop. For many people, Sadness dissolves into depression or hope—depending on the person. I understand that I'm not that big of an aspect to Frank, I do."

Piper smiled. "You don't really sound like Insecurity to me. More like Acceptance."

The yellow-shirted Frank smiled. "Even before the quest to Alaska, Frank has always taken things in stride. Though he was always hoping for better things, he somehow accepted what things were in the present. I began to realize that as soon as Changeling woke up." He nodded. "Yeah…"

Piper hugged him, almost surprised at how soft Frank used to be. "I wish you the best. If you become Fear, don't let it rule Frank. It's good to have fear, just not too much."

Insecurity nodded again. "Of course." He turned to Frank. "I'm ready."

Frank fused with Insecurity. As soon as it was over, the son of Mars looked like his old, sheepish self. "Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime," she said with a smile.

"Uh, guys?"

Piper and Frank turned to see Jason down on the ground. Mrs. O'Leary had him pinned, the halberd in her mouth. She was wagging her tail, and drool dripped from the weapon, threatening to drown the son of Jupiter.

"Could one of you possibly give me a hand?" he pleaded. "I don't want to play fetch anymore!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Remember that part about evolving emotions. It's kinda important.  
**_

 _ **Next up, we get to see how Leo's doing, especially with Hazel tracking him down.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah, and we finally get to meet Creativity! :D Any guesses to what that Leo looks like? I bet you'll never guess!**_


	9. Perception

**_Some Leo feels for you all, but I promise it turns out fine :)  
_**

 ** _Also, IRIS! YAY! Thanks for the review, and I'm honored you are actually reading my stories! Thank you for the praise, and your story is just as good! I only read one other split Leo story, and yours was the superior :3  
_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Nine: Perception  
_**

Hazel had caught up to Leo right as they were nearing the Bunker. She was out of breath, cursing how fast Leo was.

"Leo," she panted.

Leo turned around, his eyes wide. "Hazel?" he questioned. "Why did you follow me?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk."

Leo's eyes flashed green for a split second, then went back to the other ever-shifting colors. "About what?"

She glared at him. "I saw that."

Leo looked sheepish. "Can we not? I'm kinda in a hurry, here."

She smacked him upside the head. "I want to discuss what's got you feeling so… _inferior_. I figured you'd want to do this without a crowd."

"Why do you care so much?" Leo grumbled. "It's my life. My problems."

"Because I was _there_ when Nemesis told you you were a seventh wheel!"

Leo froze, his eyes becoming green again. His posture changed; he slumped forward and he rubbed his arm. "But…she was technically right."

Hazel motioned to a log and they sat down. Leo took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair.

"You trusted Calypso enough to help you," Hazel said softly. "Can you trust me, too?"

Leo sighed. "I…I've had this whole inferiority complex ever since I was little," he said. "Inferiority has been a big part of me, but he's the second most hidden aspect."

"Second?" Hazel asked. "What's the first?"

Leo's eyes flashed with every color except yellow and blue. In a voice that almost sounded like four people talking at once, he asked, "Can I trust you not to freak out?"

Hazel nodded. She placed her hand on Leo's. "You trusted me with the physician's cure trick. You can trust me with this."

That seemed to satisfy him. In the same four-person-voice, he said, "Our leading aspect isn't Humor. It's not even Inferiority. It's Depression."

Hazel blinked. "De…Depression?" she stammered. "But…"

Green had overtaken Leo's eyes again, and he slumped forward. "It's because I'm so weak," he complained. "When Mom died, Sadness evolved into Depression and took over. Any other person—like Jason or Percy or Frank—would've been strong enough to ignore his voice. But I'm not good enough for anyone, and…when you're as useless as me, Depression just sounds so inviting and right."

Hazel hugged him. "Believe _me_ when I say: You aren't useless. I told you earlier that you defeated Gaea. With or without Jason and Piper's help, _you_ were the one that pulled the trigger. _You_ built the fantastic ship that got us across the Atlantic and Mediterranean. _You_ saved me and Frank in Rome. _You_ managed to capture those dwarf-monkey things when Jason was tied up. You're Leo Valdez, the amazing son of Hephaestus that came back to life! Besides me, how many people can claim they've done that?"

Leo looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean that?"

She smiled. "Every word is true. Leo, you do things people like me can only dream about. You're amazing!"

"I'm just Leo," he protested.

Hazel had an idea. "I see it now," she said.

Leo blinked. "See what?"

"Calypso helps you, Inferiority," Hazel said. "She indulges you, but at the same time, she's helping you evolve."

Leo looked confused, his green eyes shining. "Evolve?"

"Yes. You aren't Inferiority." Hazel hugged him again. "You're _Modesty_. You were Modesty before your mother died, and you became Inferiority because _Depression_ said so, right? I see now that Calypso is helping you and Depression settle down. She's helping you see who you really are again."

Leo looked at his boots for a moment. "Modesty…" he drawled. "I…I never thought about it that way."

"And I'm sure when we find Depression," Hazel continued, "Calypso and I can help him see things aren't as bad as they appear."

Leo cracked a smile. "Yeah. I get it now…"

They hugged for a third time. "You're not useless, Leo," Hazel whispered. "And you aren't alone."

Silent tears ran down Leo's cheek for a moment before he scrubbed them away. "Thank you, Hazel."

"And I promise I won't involve Piper or Jason or Frank or anyone else until you're ready to talk," she said. "You can trust me."

He smiled. "I do trust you."

"YEEEEUUUUCK!" cried a young voice. "I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!"

Leo and Hazel looked around, startled. Hazel's gaze landed on a little Latino boy in yellow overalls, tennis shoes, and a dirty, pale yellow t-shirt that had **_McShizzle_** scrawled across the chest. A large, worn tool belt adorned his small hips. He was covered in grease and oil, and his curly black hair was almost a rat's nest. His brown eyes were wild, and his hands wouldn't stop moving. He only looked about five or six.

"Get a room," the kid shouted in a thick Texan accent. "Quarantine yourselves before you give me _cooties_!"

Hazel was genuinely confused. "Leo," she whispered. "Is that one of your little brothers?"

Leo took off, shooting like a rocket for the kid. " _Creativity_! Come here!"

The kid bounded away at a speed that the Road Runner might have been jealous of. "Nya, nya!" he taunted. "Too slow!"

He ran past the bushes and opened the Bunker, shooting inside before Leo could grab him. Hazel trotted up as Leo paused at the entrance.

"Explain," she prompted. "Why was he a child?"

Leo panted. "Creativity has the most _imagination_. And at what stage does a person have the most unlimited imagination? Childhood. Creativity stays a child as long as possible, otherwise he'll wither and Leo wouldn't be able to make such awesome things."

 _Understandable_. Hazel had often referred to Leo as childish. It made sense that his creative side was a child.

"So, obviously he doesn't want to come back on his own," Hazel said, scratching her head. "How do we go about capturing him?"

Leo shrugged. "Planning creative things is _his_ department."

Hazel held up her hands. "Okay, but Piper said you still were able to get Fire to join up."

Fire surged forward. "Only because he _tricked_ me!" he snarled.

Leo grimaced, getting Fire under control again.

Hazel smirked. "Then that means you were left with _some_ sort of trickster aspect. Creativity can't be hogging all of the nasty plans."

Leo grinned. "We could always _wing it_. That seems to be the plan that works best in most cases."

They entered the Bunker slowly, afraid of traps. _Creativity might be really nasty when it comes to traps_ , Hazel thought. _Give a child an inch and they'll take the mile. What happens when you give a personified creative aspect a whole bunker of weapons and traps to play with?_

She shuddered at the thought.

Leo led her along a designated path, winding around tables and projects. He held out a hand, which erupted into a tiny flame for light. The Bunker was dark and spooky.

"Leo," Hazel whispered. "For Halloween next year, you should definitely do something like this to the other campers."

"Like a haunted house?" he asked.

"With you, it would be one of the scariest things imaginable."

Creativity's head popped up from behind a pile of junk. It scared the tar out of Hazel, since she was closest. "That's an awesome idea!" he shouted, creating an echo. "We could rig up some mechanical monsters, get a couple holographic ghosts, make spooky fog roll in…Best Halloween ever!"

Before Hazel could grab him, he disappeared again, laughing maniacally. "Gods, you're a slippery kid," she complained.

Leo shrugged, smirking. "Even my own mother couldn't keep me in one place when she took me to work. She just let me run wild, as long as I didn't hurt myself."

Suddenly, a spray of white powder erupted from an abandoned project next to Leo. Hazel lost the son of Hephaestus for a moment, and heard him yelp.

When the white cleared, Leo was upside down, hanging by his ankle on a chain three feet above Hazel. His beanie fell off again, landing in the white powder. Hazel bent down and picked it up. She sniffed the powder and licked some of it off of her fingers.

"It's sugar," she said, surprised. "He pummeled you with sugar."

Leo snarled and wiggled around above her. "I'll get that kid! I'll strangle him before he rejoins me!"

Hazel noticed that Leo's hair was sparking. _Fire must be trying to take over._

She took a step forward to find a ladder when the floor lurched sideways. Hazel screamed as she was thrown into a table, where a bunch of mechanical spiders activated and spun a web around her, binding her arms and legs together.

Elsewhere, Creativity watched the scene on a TV screen with unbridled glee. He turned to his two companions. "What do you think? Did I cheer you up yet?"

Two children sniffled as they looked at the screen. One, who was the elder, shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know," he whimpered. "It seems kinda hurtful."

The younger one nodded, his blonde hair flying. "Did it hurt?" he asked, his voice high with youth.

Creativity shook his head. "Naw. I only sprayed Leo with sugar, and Hazel's webs are made of string cheese. I promise I won't hurt them. They're just harmless pranks."

The two sad figures looked a little relieved at that.

The Yellow Leo grinned. "I got more tricks, too. I promise I'll make you two smile, yet!"

He took a remote control and pressed a few buttons rapidly. "Let the fun commence."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Looks like there's more here than you thought! :o  
**_

 _ **By the way, many of this is stuff I make up on the spot. Only the aspects and when they rejoin are planned. How it happens is up to my muse :D**_


	10. Child's Play

**_Hurr Hurr. I had a little fun with this one.  
_**

 ** _Just read and you'll see what I mean._**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Ten: Child's Play_**

It didn't take long for Hazel to realize her webby prison was made of cheese. _Easily breakable_ cheese. She hopped up and brushed away the mechanical spiders.

"Leo," she called. "Check the rope tying you to the chain. It might be cheese."

Two seconds later, Leo screamed and landed on the ground with a _thud_. He groaned, "It _was_ cheese."

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing's broken." Leo cracked his neck. "I think Creativity piled up enough sugar to make sure of that."

Hazel tried not to giggle. Leo looked like a ghost now that he was covered in sugar. His multi-colored eyes sparkled murderously as he tried to brush the white off.

Leo growled, "I guess I'm not getting my phone now. I was hoping to record Super Jason before he went away."

" _Super Jason?_ " called a childish voice with a southern accent. " _I got footage of him ages ago!_ "

Leo's eyes lit up. "Great! I can have that, right?"

" _Maayyybe~! We'll see how you fare against my labyrinth!_ "

Walls shot up, separating Leo and Hazel. Hazel yelped in surprise when they began to spark with electricity.

" _Sorry, Hazel_ ," Creativity said over a speaker. " _Your little Mist-magicky stuff won't work here! I control the labyrinth remotely. And since I'm Leo's Creativity, I am the only one in the Bunker that can sense the tech within the walls!_ "

Leo grumbled on the other side of the wall, "This isn't fun, kid! Just fuse with me and let Hazel go!"

"Not a chance! You've got an audience, guys! And you, Leo, know how I like to be with an audience—I aim to please!"

A _poof_ happened on Leo's side. Hazel smelled cinnamon before she saw the brown cloud lift up above the walls. Leo was coughing, but the sound was getting further and further away. He was moving.

" _Get into gear, Hazel_ ," Creativity warned. " _Or my labyrinth might make you._ "

The walls began to shift and grind in her direction. Hazel realized she might be crushed if she stayed put, so she rushed forward and dove into the first opening on her left. Gooey slime poured out from the walls, and Hazel almost slipped. She slid to another opening, panting.

"This is worse than when we were in the House of Hades," Hazel complained.

" _Where do you think I got the idea?_ "

Hazel was slammed into a shifting wall. The electricity made her hair frizz up. Suddenly, the floor vanished, and she was sliding down an endless tunnel. Within a minute, she popped out…

… _above_ the labyrinth!

She landed with an _oof_ on a pile of pillows in between a few walls. "How did…?"

" _Like that? That's a Hephaestus trade secret!_ "

"Where did you find the time to make this?" Leo called from the other side of the maze.

" _You guys took so long trying to find me. I got bored._ "

Hazel inwardly groaned. A bored Leo meant creations. _Automaton_ creations.

" _ **ROAR!**_ "

She hated it when she was right.

A dog-sized metal drakon appeared behind Hazel and roared at her. She ran the other way, hoping this wasn't how she was going to die; in an ever-shifting maze designed by a lunatic personification of a child's imagination.

The drakon spat acid at her—no, wait, that was just hot sauce. Creativity had the decency to at least make the machines spit non-threatening material.

 _Which means_ , Hazel realized. _He doesn't want us to die. He won't allow it!_

Hazel stopped in her tracks and faced the metal drakon. The drakon roared and kept up its charge.

Two feet away, it halted and short-circuited. The automaton landed with a crash at her feet.

" _No fair!"_ screamed Creativity. " _You're supposed to run from it!_ "

Hazel smiled. She knew the weakness. Even a Leo as nasty as Creativity wouldn't have the audacity to hurt another person—especially a friend like Hazel. Hazel was happy to know that on multiple levels.

She rammed the wall on purpose. A jolt of electricity ran through her, but not enough to hurt. She kept ramming the wall with her shoulder, noticing beneath the shocks that it wasn't as strong as it seemed.

" _H-Hey! Stop that! You're not allowed to do that!_ "

Hazel kept ramming the wall, hoping she had enough strength. She _needed_ to reunite with Leo. They needed to do this together.

One more slam and the wall fell down. The rest of the wall stayed in tact, since they were interlocked pieces, but the wall she busted down fell easily.

Leo skidded past. "Hazel?"

He was covered in purple slime and daisies. Why daises, Hazel hadn't a clue. "He won't hurt us," she said. "He's just playing."

Leo grimaced. "It's a stupid game."

" _Is NOT!_ "

Hazel heard the maze begin to shift again. Automatons roared beyond the walls. _He's throwing a tantrum, now_ , she thought. _We need to make him madder._

Hazel took Leo's hand and led him through the maze. It felt just like last time, only this time the surprises and traps wouldn't kill them. Puffs of flour, waves of popcorn, floors of chocolate…it was designed to merely entertain a child. Every time a drakon or enemy automaton charged them, Hazel stopped until it was forced to shut down.

Meanwhile, Creativity got angrier and angrier. They were _ruining_ his fun! They were _ruining_ his plans!

One of the kids tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Creativity?" he asked shyly. "Maybe you should stop? You might hurt them."

Creativity waved him off. "I've got this, blue boy! Just need to do this…and this…"

The youngest child, a blonde boy also in yellow, whimpered, "I don't want our fwiends to get hurt."

The yellow-themed Leo was lost in his tantrum. He _had_ to do this! He needed to make these kids smile! It was his job to make them smile!

But Leo and Hazel weren't _cooperating_ at all! Hazel was the worse offender, simply because she wouldn't allow a good chase.

Creativity stomped his feet and pulled his hair, his face turning red. "It's not fair," he screamed. "No fair! No fair! No fair! NO FAIR!"

Hazel grinned. The kid was hitting his peak. Soon he would…

The maze sped up. More automatons charged them. A whirlwind of sauces, flowers, food, and plush items erupted from the walls. Twice Leo fell trying to keep up. Hazel held her ground, gritting her teeth.

 _C'mon,_ she growled in her head. _He's throwing everything he's got at us. C'mon. Hurry up and…_

Suddenly, everything stopped. The walls stopped moving. The bots halted their chase. The whirlwind froze. The only sounds penetrating the silence were the ragged breathing of Leo and Hazel…

…and the soft, tired sobs of Creativity over the speaker system.

" _You're no fun_ ," he complained, his voice tired. " _You were supposed to play along! You were supposed to make them smile!_ "

The walls collapsed. The Bunker returned to normal. Hazel and Leo were standing near the entrance, somehow back where they had started.

About thirty feet away was a little control center with glass walls. Inside were three figures. One was Creativity, who was wiping his eyes and sniffling. He looked like he was stifling a yawn. A younger Frank dressed in blue was patting his back. He looked like he had been crying recently. Hazel was surprised to see this Frank so young. He wasn't a teenager yet, but maybe a tween. A toddler in yellow was on Creativity's other side. This was the youngest of the three, and he was also crying. His yellow eyes were rimmed with red, and his lower lip trembled.

Hazel realized that those two kids were Frank and Jason—they were the Sadness aspects!

Hazel remembered that Jason had been left to Lupa at the age of two, and Sadness seemed to be right around that age. It made the most sense, since that was the saddest time for Jason.

Frank's didn't make too much sense, though, considering his saddest time was when he was about fifteen. Hazel decided Frank's Sadness was probably not as mature as the rest of him, and tried not to make more sense of it than that.

"It's not fair," Creativity whined. "I wanted to make them smile…"

 _Oh, I see_. Hazel sighed. _He wanted to cheer the Sadness kids up._

She approached slowly and hugged the little Leo. He sobbed into her shoulder as she hoisted him up into her arms, patting his back. "You could've just said so," Hazel said softly. "We would have done some funny things for you if you had told us."

He sniffled. "Surprises are better," he grumbled.

Jason's Sadness pulled on Hazel's pants leg. "It's okay," he said, his voice high and squeaky. "We know you meant well."

Blue Sadness ruffled Creativity's hair. "We're supposed to be sad, Leo. It's our nature. We know you tried, and we thank you for that."

Creativity peeked over his shoulder. Both Sadness aspects were giving him a tiny smile in gratitude.

"It was the most fun I had all day," Yellow Sadness squeaked.

Creativity smiled. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Leo walked up and held out his hand. Creativity took it and disappeared in five seconds. Leo now had a yellow stripe on his shirt, his hands twitched with nervous energy, and his tool belt was now present on his hips—right where it should be.

Hazel looked at Leo and smiled. "That tool belt clashes terribly with your outfit."

Leo grinned, his creative spark back where it belonged. "That's why I'd make a terrible son of Aphrodite!"

Hazel picked up Sadness Jason. Frank's followed Leo as they made their way out of the messy bunker.

"I don't think your siblings will approve of the mess," she said to Leo.

Leo shrugged. "They'll get over it."

Hazel looked at the son of Hephaestus. "You feeling okay?"

Leo nodded. "Creativity's crashed after throwing that tantrum. I'm good for now." He winked at her. "You'd make a great mom. That was how my mom handled me when I threw a fit."

Hazel smiled. "I knew he'd crash eventually. It was just a matter of time."

Then, she looked at Frank's Sadness. "How are you doing?"

He sniffled. "I'm okay. I'm willing to join Frank again. I'm tired."

"Me too," Yellow, Jason Sadness mumbled into Hazel's shoulder. "Cweativity weally tired me out."

Hazel chuckled softly. "Leo has that effect on people."

When they returned to the front entrance of the Bunker, the group was face-to-face with Piper, five-toned Jason (much to Leo's disappointment), and five-toned Frank.

All three had varying degrees of disgust and horror on their face when Hazel and Leo stepped into the light. Hazel realized they must look like they took a bath in a tub of slime, chocolate, flowers, stuffing, and flour. And they definitely smelled terrible, though Hazel hadn't noticed it before now.

"We just went through a horrible ordeal, guys!" Leo held his arms out wide and made a kissy-face at Piper. "Give your best friend a hug for his troubles, Pipes?"

Piper wrinkled her nose and backed off. "I will when you get a shower and a change of clothes. You look like a child's imagination threw up on you, and you smell like a garbage dump."

Leo grinned from ear to ear. "I know. Isn't it _wonderful_?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have no words to describe what fun writing that was.  
**_

 _ **I bet none of you thought Creativity would be a child, huh? Points for me for using my own childlike imagination. :'D**_


	11. Final Frank and Jason

**_Short one before we get to the Depressed Leo.  
_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Eleven: Final Frank and Jason_**

"Stop fidgeting," Piper growled. "You'll look fine!"

"I'll look dumb!"

Leo wiggled around in the bathroom of the Hephaestus Cabin—well, technically it was just _his_ bathroom, since all Cabin Nine campers got their own personal bathrooms. He was seated on the toilet, squirming under Piper's gaze. She had a needle in her hand.

"I know what I'm doing," Piper told him. "I pierced Hazel's ears on the Argo just fine. It's not like I'm making you put in a stake!"

Leo looked down. "I never really wanted pierced ears…Never thought about it."

Piper smiled. "C'mon. You faced a primordial goddess with nothing but a dragon and fire. You aren't scared of a little needle, are you?"

He glared at her defiantly. Then, he sighed. "You sure…you sure it's okay for me to wear one?"

"It completes the whole _bad boy_ thing you keep going for," Piper assured him. "Besides, Calypso told me she loved the earring from earlier. She said you never looked hotter."

Leo's eyes sparkled purple. "Really?"

"And she'll love the new outfit, too."

Leo was now squeaky clean thanks to a shower. The Aphrodite Cabin wanted to donate a few new sets of clothes, but Piper insisted Calypso would make him some new ones that wouldn't get ruined from his work and only allowed them to give him _one_ outfit. This new outfit he had on now consisted of black skinny jeans, a Pink Floyd _Dark Side of the Moon_ tee with only the color blue missing from the rainbow, cleaned black army boots, and a form-fitting red and orange flannel jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a matching beanie. Of course, Leo was still wearing his tool belt, which clashed, but Piper left it alone. It was his baby, and she wouldn't dare part the two.

Piper had given Leo some new accessories as well, such as some wristbands and some patches Calypso could sew on later. Piper had a great idea for Calypso's Christmas gift now, but she kept quiet. She'd confront Calypso later about the gift.

The last accessory was a little red, orange, and yellow hoop earring—one that looked like it had actual flames inside. Piper insisted he wear it.

Leo finally held still. Piper pierced his left ear relatively quickly and smoothly. He bit his lip and grimaced, but didn't make a sound.

Piper put in the earring, happy Leo didn't bleed. "Aw, you handled that like a big boy," she teased. "Calypso will be proud!"

Leo grumbled murderously at her. She didn't catch what he said, but she was pretty sure it was not a friendly comment.

"Don't be a poop," she said, slapping his shoulder. "Let's go meet the others. They'll love the new look!"

"I don't have to wear skinny jeans all the time, do I?"

"Only when you have to hang out with us outside of camp, because we like you being clean every once in a while." Piper smiled at him. "When you're working, go and wear whatever."

Leo relaxed at that and looked much more comfortable. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He gave a mock salute.

They exited the cabin and faced the rest of the group, which consisted of two Jasons, two Franks, and a clean Hazel.

All of them complimented Leo on his outfit, though Leo's Inferiority—now referred to as Modesty by Hazel—rose up and said he didn't need all the attention for a change of clothes.

"So, what goes on?" Leo finally asked. "Why haven't you guys joined up, yet?"

Yellow Sadness (the one from Jason) yawned in Hazel's arms. Frank's, the blue Sadness, shrugged.

"I think we're a little apprehensive about what's gonna happen," Frank explained.

Piper blinked. She hadn't thought of that before. These were the last two aspects for Frank and Jason. When they joined up, would the two of them be knocked unconscious? Would they remember what happened that day? Would they get a headache from the sudden silence of six different aspects in their heads?

Leo clapped his hands. "Well, let's see how it goes. I gotta mentally prepare myself for when Sadness joins the rest of me again!"

Hazel's gaze darkened for a moment. Piper knew she was hiding something, but decided not to question it further.

Frank went first, facing his younger aspect awkwardly. Hazel had asked why his sadness was a tween, but Frank had no answer. Sadness had said he wasn't ready to grow up _quite_ yet, which had probably helped him deal with the teenage years a little easier than others. He'd wanted to let the emotional roller coaster subside, _then_ mature like the rest of the Frank aspects.

Jason's Sadness was a toddler because he hadn't faced a sadder time than his second year of life, being separated from his mother and trained by Lupa. He would remain as such until the day Jason died, he said.

Frank and his Sadness grasped hands, and five seconds later there was a burst of light. A rainbow shot out from Frank's chest and entered the gem (which Hazel was holding in her free hand). The gem went from black to grey, with incomplete colors still on its sides. Blue was pastel, as was yellow. All of the other colors were back in full force on the other four sides of the now grey gem.

Frank stumbled and clutched his head. He groaned, "What happened?"

Jason went ahead and fused with the toddler Sadness. This elicited the same effect, with the gem turning white and the yellow side completely finished. Jason nearly fell.

"What a migraine," he complained.

He looked at Leo first, eying the son of Hephaestus warily. "New look," he noted. "It's really cool."

Frank looked at Jason and Leo, commenting something similar.

"So," Hazel drawled. "You two don't remember anything about today?"

Frank shrugged. "I remember breakfast and eating late with Jason and Leo. Then there was this flash of light and now we're here in the evening with new clothes."

"Why?" Jason asked. "Did something happen?"

Leo gave Piper a scared look. "If we don't remember what happens after we become one again, will that mean everyone will forget what went down?"

As if summoned, the Stoll brothers trotted up to the group and handed Leo a disc labeled **_Super Jason_**.

"It's so great," Travis said.

"We made hundreds of copies," Connor added.

"And the video on YouTube already has a million hits!" Travis yelled excitedly.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at the disk. "Super Jason? What does that mean?"

Frank looked a little terrified. "Did you make us _do_ things? _Embarrassing_ things?"

Leo snickered. "We didn't make you. _You_ made _yourselves_ do it."

Piper smacked him as he hid the disk in his tool belt before Jason could grab it. "Don't forget, there's still one more Leo to find. And then you'll be an amnesiac about this, too."

Hazel walked up and took Leo's hand. "You revealed a lot about yourself today, but when you forget, I hope you'll feel we'll be there for you."

Leo smiled softly. "Thanks, Hazel."

"I'm lost," Frank blurted. "There are _two_ Leos?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yup. New look for Leo, and by coming together, they forget what transpired. Next will finally be Depression, the strongest and most hidden of the Leo aspects! See ya!  
**_


	12. The MIA Leo

**_Second-to-last chapter, everyone! I have a goal to get the last one out by the end of the day! Wish me luck!  
_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Twelve: The MIA Leo  
_**

Calypso had searched everywhere. Cabin Nine, Bunker Nine (she'd asked Creativity where Depression was and left him alone), the dining pavilion, the Big House, the lake…Depression was _nowhere_ in camp.

Which meant she needed to get out of camp.

Calypso walked down Half-Blood Hill, on the side facing away from camp. Depression wasn't like the others. He had been the one to control Leo for many years of his life. He had been the one who had been broken that fateful night on Ogygia.

Calypso took a deep breath and remembered that encounter.

* * *

 _The noise had stopped early tonight. Calypso thought that weird. Usually the son of Hephaestus was banging away until just before sunrise. He would continue his work on some sort of device long after Calypso retired to her cave after helping him weave wires and such. What had stopped him this time?_

 _She ventured out to the lean-to on the beach. She was tired, but decided it was better to investigate what had happened._

The dummy probably smashed his hand or something _, she thought._

 _When Calypso arrived, she was greeted with a hunched form in the sand. Leo was nowhere near the lean-to, sitting alone in the dark, facing the waves with his knees pulled up to his chest. Calypso couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to—Leo's form was shaking._

 _He was crying._

 _Calypso sat in the sand next to him. In the half moon light, his tears shone silver as they ran down his cheeks._

 _"Did something happen?" she tried._

 _Leo shook his head._

 _"Did Gaea return?"_

 _Another shake of the head._

 _Calypso looked back and noticed the bronze mirror from before. It was sitting in a different position than earlier._

 _"What did you see?" she asked. "Did someone not make it?"_

 _Leo sniffled. "I saw the past…" he groaned. "I saw…"_

 _He shook his head and sobbed into his arms._

 _Calypso waited patiently. She watched with sad eyes as the son of Hephaestus tried to hold himself together. It occurred to Calypso that Leo might not be all that different from the other heroes that landed on Ogygia; every other hero had been broken physically._ This _hero was broken in the emotional sense._

 _And that took longer to heal._

 _"Talking about it helps," she said softly._

 _"That's what all my psychiatrists said," he grumbled. "It only hurt more."_

 _Calypso looked down. "Psychiatrists," she drawled. "I assume it is some sort of doctor?"_

 _Leo looked at her with dark eyes. "It's a guy that tells you to spill your guts and then asks, 'how do you feel about that?' All of them secretly or openly said I was crazy."_

 _"But surely keeping in the terrible memories will only hurt you more," Calypso assessed. "I will not ask you to 'spill your guts', but it would be better to speak of what you saw. Don't allow it to fester, at least."_

 _Leo's eyes softened for a moment. Then, he sighed. "When I glanced over at the mirror, I saw…my mom. She was watching me color in the shop one day. It wasn't anything special, but it…it reminded me that I don't have anything to return to."_

 _"You have your friends," Calypso said. "And your siblings in camp."_

 _"But not a true family. I don't have my mom anymore. She died because I was too weak and couldn't control my fire!" He nearly hyperventilated. Then, he steadied his breathing and looked down. "My mom was my world. Without her, I…was lost."_

 _Tears ran down his cheeks. "There have been so many nights that I…I wished I wouldn't wake up. I wished my inner fire would either go away so I could freeze to death, or consume me like it consumed my mom."_

 _Calypso frowned. "You don't mean that."_

 _"I do! Before this year, before I got to camp, I was a runaway. That's what I do—I_ run _. I hate my life so much, every time it gets worse, I run away. Because it's all I know how to do. Because I don't want to hurt anyone else…"_

 _He sobbed into his arms again. Calypso gently patted his upper back._

 _"There, there," she cooed. "Let it out. That's good."_

 _Leo ended up in her arms, crying his eyes out and telling her his life story. She didn't interrupt. She didn't ask him to keep going or stop. She just allowed him to cry._

* * *

After that, Leo had opened up a lot more, and Calypso told him some of her sad memories in return. They were closer on a personal level, something she had not done with the other heroes.

Perhaps it was that closeness that had bonded them more.

Calypso sighed again. Depression was something she knew well. Her own depression had risen up once or twice on Ogygia. Perhaps that was the reason she knew how to handle Leo's so well—she knew the wrong move would send him into default mode: Runaway mode.

"Calypso!"

The former Titaness turned and saw Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel rushing down the hill towards her. Jason and Frank looked whole again, with no rainbow on their shirts.

"Where are you going?" Piper questioned.

"To find Depression," Calypso answered, noticing Leo was tailing the group at a slower pace.

"Why would he be out here?" Frank asked.

"Because he's the one that insists on running," Leo said simply. Calypso saw that he had a real earring now. She liked it.

Hazel shook her head. "I'm gonna kick his butt," she growled. "There's _no reason_ for you to run anymore, Leo."

The son of Hephaestus shrugged. "I know, but Depression is stubborn. He's been a big part of me since I was eight. He's very hard to argue with."

Calypso kept walking, keeping her eyes peeled. The others fell in behind her. Leo trotted up and held her hand.

She smiled at him. "You'll be okay."

He smiled back. "I know. I've got you and Hazel to back me up. And Piper, Jason, and Frank, too."

"Look there!" Hazel exclaimed.

They were nearing the road now. Next to the road, about a hundred feet down, was a bench—for a bus stop.

And sitting on that bench was a curly-haired Latino Santa's elf wearing a blue hoodie. He had headphones on, and his head was bobbing slightly.

Calypso motioned for the others to wait while she slowly walked over and sat down. Depression glanced at her and took his headphones off. Rolling Stones faintly echoed from the speakers.

"Calypso," he said softly. "You found me."

"I did."

"I knew you would."

They sat awkwardly for a minute. Then, Depression shifted and said, "I didn't run."

"I noticed."

"You told me not to run every time I felt uncomfortable," he said. "I couldn't bring myself to go farther than this."

She smiled at him. "Did you at least cry some of that out?"

Depression nodded. "Had a good session a while back. I'm getting better, Sunshine. I'll admit that."

"And I couldn't be prouder." Calypso embraced him in a tight hug, which he reciprocated. "I love you for all your faults, Leo. You know I'm here for you."

"I know."

"But you should know..." she rubbed circles on his back. "Hazel, Piper, Frank, Jason…they're all here for you, too. You don't have to cry to every one of them. I'm sure they'll help you in their own ways."

Depression looked at the group with wide eyes, as if realizing they were just there. Hazel smiled sweetly at him, no pain in her gaze. Piper looked at him with slight pity, but she looked supportive. Jason and Frank shifted awkwardly, not good in the emotional department. Depression was okay with that; he didn't need all of his friends to be emotional with him.

"Okay," he whispered. "I'm okay with that. But promise me, guys: don't confront me out of the blue. If I seem upset, approach me gently."

"We get it," Jason said. "You take the flight option instead of fight. You ever feel upset, like you need to take something out, I'll be your sparring partner in the training arena."

Depression smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Hazel stepped forward and stroked his curls. "Inferiority trusts me enough. I hope you do, too. I'll drop everything to help you, Leo. Sammy helped me, and you did, too, back on the _Argo II_. It's my turn to help you feel safer."

Depression's smile got wider, almost showing teeth. He released Calypso and hugged Hazel. "Thanks, Hazel."

Piper joined the hug. "I'll be here for you, too, Leo. But I think I'll be helping you get over your sexuality fear."

Depression's eyes narrowed at Leo. "You _told_ them?"

Leo's eyes shimmered purple. "It slipped out. But, I feel better about it." He gestured to the outfit. "Pipes suggested the duds for non-working hours. It's kinda growing on me."

Depression sighed. "Oh well. I guess it couldn't stay hidden forever."

Piper ruffled his curls. "You had no reason to hide it. No one made fun of you for being bisexual. Plus, if someone ever _does_ , you know we'll be here to defend you."

"And, you know," Jason added. "Nico will defend you, too."

"Why Nico?" Frank asked.

Jason shrugged. "He's gay."

Frank, Hazel, both Leos, and Calypso looked flabbergasted. Jason's eyes widened. "Oh. Oops. Um, don't tell him I told you guys. And, uh, don't spread that around, please?"

Depression nodded. "If you've kept that a secret, then I know I can trust you. I won't run this time. I'm done."

He stood up and hugged the five-toned Leo. "I'm glad to have a family again," he said before he disappeared. A rainbow shot out of Leo's chest and entered the gem in Hazel's hand. The gem turned clear, looking just like it had before.

Leo, with a complete _Dark Side of the Moon_ shirt, stumbled. "What happened?" he gasped. "Where are we and…" he looked down at his attire. "…why am I wearing skinny jeans?"

Calypso laughed and hugged her boyfriend lovingly. The others joined in the hug, happy to have Leo whole again.

"Seriously, though," Leo whined under the hug pile. "Who changed my clothes?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aw, look, Leo's getting better. I'm not too satisfied with the resolution of Depression, but I didn't want to drag it out.  
**_

 _ **As I said earlier, one more chapter to pull out and we're done!**_


	13. Gifts from the Heart

**_Ah. The end. Finally.  
_**

 ** _I'm sorry it's short, but there's not much else to do with it. This was all I wanted out of that last chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy the end of Do the Demigod Split, guys!_**

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

 ** _Thirteen: Gifts from the Heart_**

Three weeks later, it was Christmas Day. The camp was in the holiday mood, exchanging presents, drinking eggnog, kissing under the mistletoe, and acting downright giddy.

The Seven had agreed to give only their respective girlfriends/boyfriends gifts this year. They exchanged presents for birthdays, and left Christmas for the lovers, seeing as money was kind of tight.

Jason got Piper a new harpy feather braid, which he'd plucked from a harpy the last time he went to Camp Jupiter. This one was purple—of _all_ things. She was happy about it, because it reminded her of Honor.

Piper gave Jason a new glasses case like she'd planned. Inscribed inside the case were Jason's aspects: _Honor, Storm, Wisdom, Sadness, Romance,_ and _Bravery_. She'd had Leo carve the aspects out after describing them. Outside the case was the inscription _I love all of you, for good or for bad_. Jason loved it.

Frank had given Hazel a heart locket made of gold (made by a Vulcan kid in Camp Jupiter). The locket had a current picture of Frank and a copy of one of Sammy's old photos.

Hazel gave Frank a new joke book, and a new bow and arrows. She'd gotten Nyssa to design them in the end, and the bow was designed to work only for Frank. The arrows were reusable, and there was a button on the bow (and at the bottom of the quiver) that made the arrows return to the quiver.

Leo had been very nice to Calypso for her very first Christmas. He made her a musical rose that opened up to reveal a beautiful sapphire. The song that played was _You Are My Sunshine_. He also gave her a loving chase with mistletoe, ending in a passionate kiss.

Calypso took Piper's suggestion and gave Leo two things. One was a dinner alone in the Bunker, which was nice. Buford was the waiter. The second gift was a necklace with one of Calypso's old cave gems. She had cut it into a seven-sided crystal, and then engraved it. One the front side was _I love you, my hero_. On the other six sides were his personality aspect names: _Humor, Fire, Romance, Creativity_ …the last two she had changed.

"Why change them?" Leo asked, looking at the gem.

"Because you changed during and after that whole ordeal," Calypso informed him.

They kissed after that. The crystal sparkled in between them, particularly the two new aspect sides.

 _Inferiority_ had been changed to _Modesty_ …

…And _Depression_ was now _Hope_.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The End.  
**_

 _ **No sequel with Percy or Nico or anyone else. Leo, Frank, and Jason were hard enough to split equally.**_

 _ **I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. My other stories will begin their regular update schedule very soon! :D I'm gonna start those updates with my next One Shot Challenge chapter: DUSK!**_

 _ **As a super secret spoiler, here's what Dusk is about: The Valdez family, as well as the Zhangs, are celebrating Thanksgiving. But, Leo isn't present. Can Theodore 'Tito' Valdez, Leo's firstborn grandson, find him before the adults start freaking out?**_


End file.
